When He's Needed Most- Mature Chapters to Main Story
by Roseinthethorns01
Summary: This is the M rated version of my story 'When He's Needed Most'. It's the mature theme chapters only so it'll only make sense if you read along with the 'T' version then read these chapters only when mature chapters available are listed with new chapter. Hope that makes sense.
1. Chapter 11: How Can I Tell You?

****T****his is going to be mature chapters only for my story, 'When He's Needed Most'. Please read the 'T' version first then read these chapters as new chapters are posted with Mature Chapter Available in it's posting. Thank you.**

**Chapter Eleven: How Can I Tell You?**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dani reached the door to her room, staring at her door handle but not really seeing it. Her mind was jumbled to the point where she felt like screaming wildly like a madman.

(**What the hell had that been about****? Did I do something wrong?**)

She was drawing a blank on what she could have possibly done to warrant that reaction from one of the most level minded people she had ever met. She couldn't wrap her around it, so she stuck with her staring mindlessly at the inanimate door handle.

"You ok?"

Dani nearly jumped out of her skin. She hadn't heard anyone else in the hallway with her. Peter stood a few feet away, not wanting to crowd her. She shook her head.

"Not really." Her voice came out wobbly. Peter sighed, nodding affirmatively, taking a few tentative steps towards her.

"How about we go in your room and clean that up?"

Her face scrunched in confusion. "Clean what up?"

Peter pointed at her forehead. "Seems you popped a stitch from your glorious head butt on Alpha Bova."

Dani groaned dramatically as she opened her door, gesturing for him to follow. Glancing into the dresser mirror proved that Peter had been correct.

"God, I'm starting to resemble Frankenstein's monster." She moaned, turning away from the mirror and leaned heavily against the dresser. She was being whiney but couldn't careless at the moment.

His eyes moved over the forehead gash that was now bleeding then moved on to lock his gaze with hers, Peter chuckled at her.

"Shut up. You're still gorgeous." He admitted, meaning every word. Dani felt that all too familiar blush spreading up her chest and into her face.

She turned away, fumbling with her dresser drawer. "Then you need to get your eyes checked out."

Peter scoffed. "Bull. I have perfect vision. It's like in the high 100s I think."

Dani lightly laughed at his remark. "You know that's not a good thing, right?"

"Says you."

"Says every optometrist ever." She quipped, pulling open her drawer and extracting the small medical kit inside. Setting it down, she turned to head to her half bath to clean her hands before replacing the stitch. Peter had beaten her there, already coming out and drying his hands.

"Sit." He said, pointing to the bed.

"But…"

He gave her a firm no nonsense stare, nodding to the bed.

"Sit."

Not in the mood to argue, Dani flopped onto the bed and removed her boots so she could sit cross legged as Peter threaded the needle at the desk. He turned towards her, needle in one hand and the kit in the other.

"Um, there's no numbing agent in this one. I can head up onto the deck and look for some?"

"It's just the one, right? Not all four?" She asked.

Peter shrugged, sitting on the bed next to her. "I think so, I'll have to clean it before I know for sure."

He cleaned up the gash with some alcohol wipes and gauze. Thankfully, it was only the one stitch.

"Just stitch it. You'll be done before you find something to numb it anyway."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You sure? It's not gonna tickle."

Dani stared dead pan at his sarcastic remark. He shrugged, raising his hands to her forehead.

"Just don't jump around too much. I'd hate to stitch one of your pretty green eyes shut." Peter teased, smiling at his own corniness. Dani even cracked a smirk then steadied herself, closing her eyes just in case, pulling a hearty laugh from Peter.

He tried to be as gentle as possible. She forced herself not to jump when the needle pushed through her skin. Dani, however, couldn't stop the gasp of pain that escaped her mouth nor the clenching of her jaw. Her hand clutched the blanket under her and the other shot out, grabbing onto Peter's upper thigh to ground herself. If Peter was surprised at her sudden groping, his face didn't show it. A few minutes of deep steady breaths and his quick movements with the stitching, it was finally over. He wiped up the small trickle of blood from her forehead and cleaned it once more with an alcohol wipe.

"All done, Miss Bad Ass."

She opened her eyes, looking up into his. "Thanks Peter. You did a great job, both eyes are still usable."

He smiled at her joke, his eyes trailing down to her hand that was still firmly clutching his thigh.

"Oh, sorry." Dani apologized, ripping her hand back as though his leg was made of lava.

"I wasn't complaining." Peter said in a low voice that made her stomach flip and flop. He stood, throwing out the used supplies and washing his hands before sitting back down next to her. Dani prepared herself for what she knew was coming next.

"So, do you want to fill me in on what exactly all of that was about?"

She snorted derisively.

"I can't. Not because I won't but because I really don't know myself. I asked Gamora if she would practice sparring with me. Something was off from the start, but I chose to ignore it. The next thing I know, she began fighting with me at a speed that we both know I'm not ready for. It suddenly became a real fight. I wish I knew what all of that was about. I'm guessing you heard me screaming bloody murder?" She asked, running a hand along the bed's edge as she spoke.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if people back on Earth had heard you."

Peter crossed his arms in front of him. "I already spoke with Gamora and I've deduced what that whole fight was about." He let on.

She looked back up at him, nodding at him to fill her in.

"Not going too much into details. Gamora came to me today and told me that she was falling in love with me." He replied, running his hand roughly through his hair.

Dani chewed at her cheek, absorbing his words. "And what did you say?"

Peter fell silent, only looking up in her eyes with an intensity that told her everything without saying anything at all. She groaned, already connecting the dots. Dani placed her hands on the side of her face.

"Oh Peter. You didn't."

He raised his hands out in front of him, palms up. "What was I supposed to say? Yes, I once had developing feelings for her, but they faded away."

Peter scooted closer to her, now only half an arm's length away.

"Peter, please don't. We cannot rehash this. I've said my peace." Dani went to scoot back to put some distance between them but that proved to be fruitless. His hands shot out, catching her own and pulling her closer to him. He wrapped them carefully but firmly around the back of her neck, holding Dani in place as his thumbs caressed her cheekbones.

"Please, Dani." His pleading voice made her breath hitch in her throat, her emerald green eyes flying up to lock with his dark green ones that were open, unguarded.

"Stop pushing me away. Stop saying that we'll never work. I'll make it work; we'll figure this out. Together. Just try. Please."

Peter's words burned a hole right through her heart, scorching Dani right down to her very soul. Her gaze flitted downwards, unable to hold his intense gaze, focusing instead on a button on his shirt in order to give herself a moment to collect her thoughts.

Peter, however, was having none of that. Not anymore.

He firmly caressed her cheeks again and dipped his head, so his eyes caught hers.

"Hey, look at me, I'm talking. That's rude." He teased.

Her eyes betrayed her, locking with his again. Dani's heart clenched painfully as she took in his handsome and open face.

"I'm not going to give up on you, Daniella Rose Patrick, so you better just save us a great deal of arguments and awkward moments and admit that I'm awesome and that you're secretly madly in love with me." He said, making the serious moment comically absurd.

"Only you, Peter, could make such a heartfelt moment so borderline cheesy." She replied.

Dani lifted a hand and placed it on top of one of his that was still cupping her face. Feeling a zing that shot through her fingers at the smallest contact with his hand race straight to her heart, Dani gasped. Some huge indescribable chunk of her resistance broke off, floating away into sheer nothingness. She felt tired and electrified all at once. Tired of pushing him away. Dani now only deeply wanted to pull Peter towards her instead. Every fiber of her being ached to kiss him, to pull him to her, into her heart as well but she was so emotionally burnt out from the chaotic mess that had become her life. From Terry and Amelia's abduction, leaving Earth behind, the incident on Alpha Bova and now her physical altercation with Gamora. She just wanted to power down her mind and sleep for a month.

Choosing her words carefully, she took a steady breath before she dared look back up into those eyes that was tearing her self-control apart.

"I'm not pushing you away anymore, but I need some processing time. I'm tired of keeping you at arm's length. Just please understand that with everything that has happened lately, I'm mentally exhausted and I can't handle this now. Please give me tonight, Peter. I promise that I will be capable of handling this discussion after about a solid eight hours of deep sleep." Dani explained, giving all that she had in her.

Her stomach began churning with unease when she was met with Peter's stony silence, feeling more uncomfortable as he stared at her blankly. She prayed that he was only evaluating her words. Her body relaxed slightly when his trademark Peter Quill smirk donned his face. He leaned forward, pressing a light but lingering kiss to her forehead.

"Seems we have an accord, Patrick, I'll take it. See, we're making progress already. I finally wore you down." Peter replied after pulling back to look at her.

A huge weight that Dani hadn't noticed was resting like a heavy boulder miraculously lifted, pulling a genuine smile out of her. Peter stood up from the bed, giving her hand a light squeeze.

"I'll let you get some sleep. We all could use some. Big day tomorrow."

He moved toward the door. Dani's hand shot out, latching onto his arm. She was tired, yes, but she didn't want to be alone.

"Stay, please?" She asked, her voice borderline pleading. Peter raised a suggestive eyebrow and smirked wickedly at her.

"Really? That was fast." She gave him a pointed stare.

"Just to sleep, pervert. Don't get fresh with me, Quill." Dani said evenly. Peter laughed at her expression, sitting back on the bed to remove his boots. Dani got up and pulled back her blanket, getting ready to settle in for the night.

"You might want to change your top, FYI."

Looking down, she saw that her tank top was covered in a little blood and the collar was torn, exposing a great deal of her black sports bra, along with some of her cleavage peeking out the top. Dani expression turned horrified.

"You're just now telling me that my twins are visible?"

Peter shrugged nonchalantly.

"Hey, I'm still a man. You can't blame me for enjoying the view for as long as I can." He admitted, looking unabashed as he pulled off a boot.

Feeling strangely brazen, Dani pulled her ruined tank top over her head and threw it into her trash bin. She watched his eyes widen in surprise in her peripheral. Turning back to face him, she unbuckled her jeans slowly, feeling excitement bubbling in her stomach as she continued to toy with Peter. She turned away, pushing her jeans down to the floor, now clad in only her black sports bra and matching boy shorts. Dani dug around in her dresser for another tank top and some sleep shorts, sneakily glancing in the dresser mirror back at Peter. A deep, flushing heat exploded in her lower stomach as she caught sight of his dark eyes, hungrily taking in her scantily clad body.

Dani pulled up her shorts and moved away from the mirror, unable to stop herself from being more of a tease. With her back still turned, she pulled her sports bra off and laid it on the dresser. An evil smile broke out on her face when she heard Peter audibly gasp behind her. After pulling her shirt over her head, Dani turned back to him, smiling innocently at him.

Peter sat poker straight on the bed, clutching his boot in death grip in his lap.

"What's wrong?" She asked nonchalantly. He gazed up at her sharply, consuming Dani from the inside out with the fire burning in his eyes. He shook his head slowly.

"Not cool, Dani. I'm figuring you out, I'm thinking that you're secretly a tease." He said hoarsely.

"No idea what you're talking about. You going to bed with that book still clutched in your hand?"

She went to take it from him, but he lightly swatted her hand away.

"I'll put it down when I'm good and ready." He snipped, not really sounding pissed at her. Dani turned back to the dresser to fix her hair, hiding her knowing smirk. She faltered a little when he spoke again.

"You remember me telling you that I sleep in the nude?" Peter called to her, enjoying her audible gulp. She steadied her nerves before answering.

"Well, you're not tonight so you better go grab a onesie." Dani replied, turning back around. She felt her stomach drop to the floor. Peter was shirtless and undoing the fly of his pants, giving her an evil smirk himself before dropping them to the floor. He was only in a pair of light gray boxer briefs that left nothing to the imagination, making Dani's mouth go dry.

(**Seems two can play this game.**)

"This is as good as it gets, Sweetheart. Already stretching things here." He boasted, still smiling evilly at her. Dani folded her arms in front of her, if only to steady her now shaking hands that were itching to touch him.

"That'll work." She replied steadily, knowing that she brought this silent skin war upon herself. She was playing with fire here. Dani flipped the light switched, moving past him to climb into bed and pulled the covers up around herself. Her stomach bubbled once again as she felt Peter pull the cover up, sliding into bed next to her.

Dani was now anxious; she didn't know how close to get to him without it getting weird.

(**This was a bad idea.**)

She jumped when Peter wrapped his muscular arms around her, pulling her body closer to his own. Unable to move, Dani's body seized up when her arm brushed the warm bare skin of his side. She really hadn't thought this through, there was no way she was going to sleep much with the almost naked man in her bed.

Damn her and her impulsiveness.

"Just relax, why are you so tense? It's only me."

She snickered to herself humorlessly.

"You just answered your own question in the same breath." She blurted out, mentally cringing at her lack of a brain to mouth filter. Peter slid his arm under the crook of her shoulder, his fingers gently rubbing down the length of her exposed arm. Dani closed her eyes, willing herself to relax against his warm body. After all, it was she who asked him to stay.

"Do you mind if I turn on some music? It helps me sleep; I'll keep it low." He asked, gesturing to her stereo dock next to the bed on her nightstand. She merely nodded into his arm, feeling him reach over and pull her iPod off the dock.

Closing her eyes again, Dani felt her body start to unwind, possibly from the warmth Peter's body was giving off. She scooted closer to him, keeping her eyes closed to avoid the light from the MP3 player in the semi dark room. Dani rested her head upon his bare chest and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Prepare to be cuddled." She yawned, her head lightly bouncing as Peter released a rumbling laugh.

"Didn't give me much time to prepare, you're like a snake coiled around me."

She lifted her head as if to move away. "Well, if you don't want me to…"

Dani smiled when Peter pushed her head back gently onto his chest.

Finally choosing a song, he replaced the player back onto the dock. The opening notes of a very familiar song trickled out of the speakers.

Opening her eyes, she glanced up to shoot a raised eyebrow at him, meeting his cheeky grin on his face.

"Now it is my turn to say 'Really?'. I have hundreds and hundreds of songs and you chose this?"

"It's a good song.' He replied innocently, shutting his own eyes, absorbing the music. 'Now, shush."

"Mm-hmm." Was all Dani said before closing her eyes as well and snuggling back into Peter's chest, his deep, steady breathing calming her as The Temptations began singing.

_Hey girl, tell me what's your name? (what's your name?)_

_I, I like your style (I like your style) _

_Can I stick around and wrap to you a little while?_

Dani smiled small to herself as she listened.

_All my life I've prayed for someone like you, oh yeah_

_Oh, the look, the look in your eyes tell_

_Tell me you feel the same way I do, oh yeah_

The lyrics the group crooned out were touching a sensitive place in Dani's heart, soothing an ache that she couldn't place before. She knew that Peter chose this song on purpose, she did have some recollection of her first night on the ship as she danced with him to this song.

This song though.

It was shaking her resolve when it came to the distance she had placed between them.

Knowing it wasn't the smartest thing to do but doing it anyway, Dani looked up at him, not surprised that his eyes were open and looking at her in a way that made her feel like Jell-O. Her body was thrumming in time to the pounding of her heart, making her more awake and alert than previously and causing her to feel unsure about waiting for tomorrow to talk to him.

"Stop it." She whispered, shocked that her voice came out steady at all compared to the goo state her insides had turned into. Peter smiled softly in amusement at her as he gently pushed a stray strand of hair off her face.

"Stop what?"

"Looking at me like that."

"Why?" His fingers stroked her hair, raising Dani's pulse. His face was so close, she could feel his breath brushing her cheek.

"You know what you are doing to me, that's why." Dani replied, forcing her body not to shake with nerves and anticipation. They were dangerously close to crossing that imaginary line, the one that they could never retreat to if this continued its current course.

"No, I don't. Tell me what I'm doing to you." Peter requested, sounding more like a challenge than a request. The hidden innuendo of his words to basically pull them both out of this shady gray area of misery that she had put them in by trying to stay friends. Dani swallowed loudly, her mouth dry, and took a deep breath and tried to calm her now pounding heart.

Taking in his wide, beautiful eyes, Dani didn't want to hold herself in check anymore.

"You're driving me crazy, that's what you are doing, Peter Quill. I was so scared about acting on how I feel for you. Scared that I am going to get my heart broken. I don't know how we are ever going to work but I honestly don't care anymore. All I ever do is think about you and I don't want to push you away anymore, Peter." Dani confessed everything that she had been bottling up inside of her, the words flowing out now that she broken that barrier.

Peter's jaw tightened at her words, overcome with emotion. He reached for her, wrapping a hand tightly on the back of her head and pulled her face to his, capturing her lips with his own, unable to not have Dani's against his a moment longer.

Not that she wanted him not to be, Dani didn't have the strength to stay away anymore.

She shifted herself enough to wrap her arms around his broad shoulder, relishing the strong muscles of his back against her hands. His mouth moved against hers as they battled for dominance. Peter's hand slid down to her knee, grasping it firmly as he used his larger frame to pin Dani on her back. Warm chills trembled through her as his fingertips slid gently up her leg, over the curve of her hip. His touch grazed a small inch of exposed skin of Dani's stomach where her top had pushed up, setting her blood ablaze.

Peter braced his arms on either side of her head, not wanting to put his full weight on her. His lips pulled from hers, moving down her cheek then along her jawline to her neck, leaving her feeling more feverish with each burning kiss he graced upon her skin. Her gasp turned into a deep moan when Peter nipped the sensitive skin of her neck right below her ear. Dani's hands tightened their hold on his back, her fingernails biting into his firm skin. Between her moan of pleasure and her nails dragging down his back, Peter felt some of his control slipping away, being so caught up in the moment. He laid himself completely on top of her, grinding his hips hard into the apex of her thighs, his body desperately needing the friction. His movement along with his body fully pressing onto her elicited a loud sigh to escape from Dani's lips, cracking his fragile resolve even more. The nagging voice in her head that had been yelling at her to keep him at arm's length before was nonexistent.

Fully caught up in the passionate moment, Peter's hand snatched up one of hers, pinning it to the bed as his mouth lowered down Dani's neck and along her shoulder, kissing and nibbling at any exposed skin he could. Her breaths came out in pants, her heart racing as though she was running a marathon. Peter's lips began kissing their way slowly back along her shoulder to her neck as his free hand cupped her face and his thumb rubbed lightly across her panting lips. Feeling the effects of a full-on brain fog, Dani leaned her face into his hand, pressing a tender kiss into his palm then carefully gave the pad of his thumb an affectionate nip.

Peter's body shook in response, he moaned deeply into her neck and grinded hard against her again. He was frustrated at how suddenly his boxers were too restricting as he felt himself harden. Wanting nothing more in the whole universe than to remove the irksome article along with Dani's shorts and panties and bury himself deeply inside her. All her sighs and gasps were undoing him, he was hanging on by a mere thread of control. Just one more moan from Dani and Peter knew he wouldn't be able to stop on his own. Sure, he wanted to claim Dani with a burning intensity, but he found oddly enough that he didn't want to push her into anything she wasn't ready for. Which was a completely new feeling for him.

Unaware of his inner dilemma, Dani felt his movements stalling even though he clearly wanted her from the rock-hard evidence stabbing into her inner thigh. With her mind still clouded with lust, Dani wrapped her leg tightly around Peter's hip and pushed him hard, roughly flipping Peter onto his back as she straddled his hips. Dani grabbed the bottom of her tank top and yanked it up and over her head, leaving herself naked from the waist up. Peter's hands balled up tightly in the blanket pooled up underneath him, forcibly exercising all self-restraint not to let go when he, oh so desperately, wanted to touch her. His eyes, which were fully drinking in the sight of her on top of him, flew to her face, refusing to trail back down. He cleared his throat.

"Dani." His voice still came out crackled.

She leaned down, rubbing her hands up the length of his chest, her lips following the path that her hands just forged. She felt Peter's hard on twitch against her when she nipped playfully on his collar bone. He sharply inhaled, then breathed heavily through his nose, eyes and jaw clenching at her ministrations.

Brushing her lips against his earlobe, Dani answered him. "What is it, Peter?"

"I just want…" He paused, fighting for more focus when Dani fully laid her body against his. The feeling of her bare breasts pressing against his chest nearly unraveled him. It would be so much easier to just let himself go.

"Dani, I'm not sure this is a good idea right now. I'm worried that you might not be thinking clearly." He blurted out, rushing the words before he could stop himself.

Dani's hand, which was currently rubbing its way down his abs, halted its downward descent. She pulled her face back from his to look down at him, feeling rejected.

"Do you not want me? Because your body is saying something different." She asked, her green eyes flitting down then back up to indicate his obvious erection. His head jerked back in shocked surprised.

"Of course, I do. I want you so badly. My hands are aching from clutching the blanket to keep from touching you. It may not be the 'Guy Thing' to say but I don't want you to feel pressured into anything."

Embarrassment flooded through Dani when her lust addled brain cleared. What had started out as a tender kiss, she had pushed to the point of shamelessly ripping her shirt off and rubbing herself against Peter like a cat in heat. Dani didn't want to imagine what Peter must be thinking of her, how easy it was for her to throw herself at him.

Dani sat up, frantically covering her chest and looked around for her top, not seeing it anywhere. Peter sensed something was wrong.

"Dani, stop."

She climbed off him, moving back to her side of the bed, pulling the blanket up to cover what modesty she had left.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Dani turned her red face away, facing the wall as she fought back ashamed tears.

"I'm so pissed at myself. I just threw myself at you like some slut." She snapped, her voice warbling with embarrassment.

Now that angered him.

"Hey! Knock it off, you're not a slut." Peter snapped back. He reached for her face, forcing her to look at him as he propped himself up on his elbow. She, however, couldn't look him in the eyes.

"I've been blatantly obvious in telling you about how I feel for you, not letting up because I knew, deep down, that you feel the same about me. You could have at any time since then, threw yourself at me, as you say, but you didn't. It took so many hair pulling inducing arguments with you and me poking and prodding to get you to finally just let go. To admit that you care about me and to want something more. That's not slut behavior."

Dani finally looked up at him, his words soothing the self-inflicting ache inside her chest.

"I merely said what I did because you're going through a lot. I don't want you doing _this_ if it's just some sort of emotional release. I mean it when I say that I want you, all of my Sun Ray."

Dani swiped at her cheeks, forcing herself not to cry at his words. It seemed that was about all she was doing anymore but damn; he had a way with words. She leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss to his lips. He kissed her back, keeping it as chaste yet heartfelt as he could. Pulling back, Dani sniffled, rubbing her hand along his jaw, his stubble tickling her fingers.

"You continue to amaze me, Peter Quill."

"What can I say? I'm an incredibly deep person."

Dani laughed, looking around the room for her missing shirt, still not seeing it anywhere.

"Okay, did you eat my shirt? I don't see it anywhere."

Peter glanced around the room before laughing deeply.

"I must've really got you worked up. That's one helluva arm you got there." He bantered, pointing to her top that was clinging haphazardly onto a knob of her dresser, clear across the room.

Forcing her nerves to steady, Dani pushed the blanket down, climbing over top of Peter and collected her tank top. His eyes shamelessly watched her. Sliding it back over her head, she stared down at herself as she pulled her wild curls up into a tight ponytail.

"Maybe I better put on some more layers, so you keep your hands off all this?" She waved her hands obnoxiously over her form, modelling for him. Peter flipped onto his side facing her, propping his head onto his hand.

"You could be wearing a horrific muumuu, curlers in your hair and granny slippers and I still wouldn't be able to do that." He exclaimed causing her to laugh hysterically. Peter laid onto his back, raising his arms, signaling for her to get back into bed.

(**How can I resist that?**)

Approaching the edge of the bed, Dani released a squeal of surprise. Peter shot upwards, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and lifted her off her feet, flinging Dani onto her side of the bed. She giggled happily as he rolled part way on top of her as he smothered her neck in loud obnoxious kisses.

Hands finding their way to her sides, Peter attacked, tickling her relentlessly.

"NO! AHHH! Peter, stop! I can't breathe!" Dani gasped harshly between laughs, trying to wiggle out from the tickle onslaught. Finally letting her breathe, Peter pulled back, propping himself up on his elbow to gaze down at Dani. He opened his mouth, but a loud knock echoed against the door.

Peter climbed out of the bed, grumbling on his way to the door under his breath. Dani smiled stupidly, enjoying the sight of his firm back side sway as he walked away. Her eyes widened in horror as a thought popped into her head.

"Peter! Wait…"

It had been too late; he already was opening the door. Dani's body tensed, praying to whatever higher powers there was that the person at the door wasn't Gamora. She relaxed, if only marginally when she heard a different voice.

"Quill? Fancy seeing you here. Opening the door of Princess' room. And in your underwear, no less. There's just some things you can't unsee, thank you for that." Rocket's voice carried into the room, making Dani cringe at his obvious observation of Peter being here and half naked.

"Ok dude, I get it. Quit being a buzzkill. What do you need?"

Rocket snickered at his tone.

"I know that not everyone is as considerate of others as I am, but my room is right next to this one and I'm trying to sleep. Whatever gross sex hijinks you're doing in there, could you please do them quietly?" Rocket demanded more that asked.

Peter, not allowing him to destroy his good mood, simply gave him a thumbs up and slammed the door in his face.

Dani shook her head, trying to shake off the embarrassment. Peter paused halfway back to the bed upon hearing Rocket's voice echoing loudly from the hallway.

"If you two have an accident, don't name it after me!"

"Ohmygod…" She muttered, slapping her hands to her face, beyond mortified. There was no way that the whole ship had not heard his yelling. Peter froze in spot, his fists along with his eyes and jaw clenching shut tightly in annoyance. He took a calming breath then glanced over to her.

"How do you feel about raccoon for dinner tomorrow? Because I am killing him regardless."

"Kill him tomorrow. Just get that fine ass back into this bed." She patted his vacant spot. He climbed back in, muttering under his breath as he went.

"What was that?"

He sighed, laying back against the pillow.

"I was saying that we can't have one moment of peace."

Dani rested her head on his chest as Peter pulled her firmly to his side. They laid in silence for a few moments, each of them drawing solace from the other.

"So, here we are."

"Yep." Was all Dani said, feeling too tired to be drawn into anymore discussions tonight.

"Does this mean no more awkwardness and heated fights between us? I'm wondering because you are sexy as hell when you're screaming emasculating insults at me." Peter teased, trying to get a rise out of her. He ran his hand gently through her hair. Dani didn't bother to hold back her smile. She squeezed him in a half hug and gave his shoulder a quick kiss.

"Oh, we're still gonna fight. There's no doubt about that. You enjoy pissing me off too much to give that up." She replied.

"Well, at least we can have crazy make up sex after we fight. That's always a perk." Dani lighted snorted at his comment.

"Stop jumping the gun. Go to sleep, big day tomorrow." She mumbled, feeling her brain fogging over with exhaustion.

It was then that she noticed her iPod was still on, the melodic notes of Cat Stevens 'How Can I Tell You' lulling her further under. The last thing she could recall was Peter whispering good night into her hair as he kissed the top of her head gently.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. Chapter 13: Rock, Paper, Scissors

**Chapter Thirteen: Rock, Paper, Scissors**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A tickling sensation sliding along her shoulder gently roused Dani from the first peaceful slumber that she experienced in a long time. Eyes fluttering open, she gazed over her shoulder to see Peter trailing his lips softly down her bare skin, having pushed her spaghetti top strap out of the way. He continued making his way to where her shoulder met her upper arm, his beard hair grazing Dani's flesh as he went. Every soft kiss sending a jolt of electricity straight to her lower stomach.

(**So, that's the tickling I felt.**)

Feeling her shift in the bed fractionally, Peter moved her strap to its original spot then wrapped his arms firmly around her waist and one around her upper chest right below her neck, pulling Dani back against his warm chest tightly. Dani sighed in contentment.

"A girl could get used to this. You're making it impossible to get out of bed." She admitted, wrapping her arms overtop of his, burying her head further into the pillow. Peter nuzzled his face into her exposed neck, giving the sensitive skin below her earlobe a gentle love bite, causing her to softly gasp.

"Then don't." He whispered seductively into her ear, his lips skimming her skin as he spoke. His lower hand gripped Dani's hip, pulling her backside vigorously to his pelvis, grinding himself into her lower back. Dani felt an intense rush of scorching heat convulse between her legs when Peter's hard on dug into her back. He was definitely sporting some morning wood.

Small alarm bells went off inside of Dani's head, warning her of the precarious situation that was brewing. An exorbitant part of her wanted to just toss caution out the window, to turn around and willingly ask, no, beg Peter to take her. It would be so much easier to let go but she knew, deep down, that she wasn't ready to take that plunge fully with him.

Just not yet and damn him, he was making it impossible to keep saying no when his hands were now caressing her body. His fingertips danced along her collarbone then headed south, toying with the edge of her spaghetti top collar. Peter's mouth was working on her neck, kissing and sucking every inch of skin he could get to, making Dani's mind foggy with desire. She was losing grip on why she was holding back.

Peter's hand dipped under her collar hem; he moaned into her neck when Dani unconsciously grinded her ass on to his erection. Reaching further, his thumb lightly grazed her nipple, drawing another gasp from her lips accompanied with another involuntary grind against him. Peter reciprocated her movement, as well as rolled her now hardened peak between his thumb and index finger then fully cupped her breast with his large hand. Dani's head leaned back onto Peter's shoulder, giving him full access to her face. He kissed his way up her jaw before claiming her mouth in a frenzied kiss. He continued to massage her breast, relishing the feel of her soft skin under his rough hand.

Dani slipped her hand under her shirt, lacing her fingers with Peter's, forcing his hand to fondle her more urgently. Peter panted erratically against Dani's neck. Lord knows that he wanted her, and he seriously didn't know if he had the self-control to stop himself this time. She smelled too good, her lavender and jasmine scented lotion tickled his nose, drawing him more into everything Dani. Every curve and contour of her body was molded against his, as though Dani was sculpted perfectly for him.

Wanting more, the hand that had been holding her hips to him traced a path down her thigh, caressing the skin exposed to him. She reached behind her head to tangle her fingers into his short hair as Dani kissed him harder, leaning forward slightly to suck on his bottom lip, seductively nipping the tender flesh. Peter groaned, feeling frustrated and excited at the sweet torture Dani was enacting on him. He moved his hand inwards to her inner thigh, sliding it up, pausing briefly before rubbing her firmly between her legs through her panties. Dani gasped loudly, involuntarily bucking her hips forward into Peter's hand, needing more pressure. Her insides were throbbing as she desperately clutched on the back of his neck to keep from crying out. She opened her eyes and gazed into his, which were wide and hungrily watching her.

Peter kept his gaze locked with Dani's as he moved his hand back and forth, fingers parting her folds, locating her intimate bundle of nerves that had her cry out when he brushed it. He watched the expressions that danced across her face as he worked his hand on her, his member growing harder with every sigh, gasp and moan that escaped from Dani's parted lips. Her panties were drenched, causing Peter's pride to swell, knowing that he was the one responsible, that he was the one that had this amazingly sexy woman in his bed who was writhing in ecstasy against him. Her beautiful eyes opened to look at him again as her grip tightened on the back of his neck. Peter knew that he would have scratches later, but it would be well worth it.

Dani was worth it.

Her hips began bucking against his hand more frantically and her panting breath was becoming erratic and labored, signaling to Peter that she was getting close. Not being able to stand not feeling her fully, he pulled his hand away, grasping at her panties, sliding them down her hips. Panic overtook Dani, misinterpreting his intentions.

"Peter, I'm not ready for that—" He interrupted her by silencing her with a deep kiss.

"I know. I just want to feel you cum." Peter replied. He wasted no time touching her intimately again. His dick ached painfully upon feeling Dani's warm, slick folds tighten as he slid a finger deep inside of her, his thumb continuing its steady movements on her clit. He felt her walls clenching, his finger moved in and out at a slow pace which was obviously driving her mad. She thrust her hips harder against his hand, trying to get him to move faster but Peter wasn't having that. He fully planned on teasing her a little longer, that is until she glanced up at him with pleading, wild eyes, causing his mouth to go dry and his chest to thump erratically.

"Please stop teasing me, baby." Dani begged, shattering his resolve in one fell swoop. Peter slammed his lips down on hers, desire coursing through him as he slid another finger inside of her heated core. She moaned loudly into his mouth as he pumped his fingers faster, his thumb rubbing harder on her. Peter felt her body tensing against his as Dani gasped painfully for air, her walls throbbing violently against his hand. A few more fast pumps, she cried out, biting her bottom lip to stifle her cry of ecstasy as Peter felt her explode around his fingers. Her whole body shook as she nearly lifted herself off the bed from the tidal waves of pleasure crashing throughout her body.

When she stilled, Peter removed his hand away from her, pulling her close to him as Dani slowly came back down. Her eyes slid open, locking with his. Peter's breath hitched in his throat as he took in her slightly damp face, her eyes wild and her cheeks flushed as she was still gasping for air. He had never seen anyone so erotic and gorgeous as his Dani at this moment. His chest thumped painfully again when he thought about how quickly Dani had wiggled her way into his heart.

"What's on your mind?' Her voice pulled him back to the now. 'I can't read your expression."

"I was just thinking how amazing you are and about how did I get so lucky when it comes to you." He answered truthfully. Dani breathed out a low chuckle as her pounding heartbeat finally slowed.

"I should be the one saying that. I mean, holy shit, Peter! I'll allow that one to go to your head." She rubbed her palm up his neck, grasping his head to pull his mouth tenderly to hers before pulling away.

"You don't have to worry about that. I know how good I am." Peter teased, moving to roll on his back, wincing slightly. His ministrations with Dani had him now fully hard, his boxer briefs now felt four times too small. It was hurting him.

He made to get up to head to his bathroom, fixating on taking care of his 'problem' himself. Dani latched on to his shoulders, forcibly shoving Peter onto his back, propping her upper body on his chest in a successful pin.

"And just where do you think you're going?" She questioned, her voice sultry, making his straining dick twitch.

"Despite what I said earlier, we can't actually never leave the bed. We need to shower and eat at some point." He rasped, desperate to get to the bathroom. Dani chuckled as she climbed on top of him, straddling Peter's lap and leaned down to kiss along his jaw slowly. Her hands teasing their way down his bare chest, her nails lightly dragging across his waist. As good as her lips felt, Peter was past the point of being able to handle anymore teasing.

"Dani, I really think it's time to – uh, Fuck!" Peter cursed roughly. His words dying on his lips when Dani's hand that had been skimming his stomach suddenly changed course. She reached between their bodies and firmly rubbed down the length of his erection through his boxers. He shuddered, involuntarily thrusting upwards against her hand. Dani rubbed him once more firmly, her fingertips sliding lower, cupping his balls. Peter moaned, his hips trembling as his eyes slid shut. His hand grabbed onto her arm harder than he meant to. He forced his attention to her face.

"Dani, I can't handle anymore teasing. You don't need to do anything that you don't want to just because I did what I did." Peter said hoarsely, wanting to punch himself in the face as soon as the words left his mouth. She rolled her eyes at him, climbing off his lap. Peter's chest ached as she rolled off him, disappointment flooding through him. His distress was short-lived when Dani kneeled between his legs, grasping the waistband of his boxers, tugging them down his hips and then off completely.

Her gaze paused to fully drink in the sight of Peter laying naked in front of her. Her mouth went dry as her eyes lingered on his impressive member. He was a bit larger than what she knew to be the average size but what really made Dani blush was how think he was. She felt her stomach clench deliciously as she imaged how good Peter would feel inside of her.

Forcing herself to focus, Dani crawled towards Peter on all fours, his eyes wide on her with anticipation, waiting on her next move.

"Stop being so damn infuriatingly chivalrous. I'm a grown woman who can make her own decisions.'" She hovered over him, leaning down to nip playfully at his hip bone, causing Peter to jerk, then placed a tender kiss to the spot.

"And this woman wants to pleasure her man."

Dani wrapped her hand firmly around his hard dick, moving up and down at a frustratingly slow pace, momentarily toying with him as he did with her earlier. Her thumb rubbing his head every few times she moved upwards. Peter groaned, his own panting becoming shaky. His gaze widened when Dani shifted herself lower so she could trail feverish kisses on his chest and waist. A sudden surge of brazen recklessness overtook her. Placing one last kiss on his abdominal V muscle, she moved lower, replacing her hand with her mouth, sliding her tongue up his shaft. Peter's whole body jerked in surprise.

"Shit! Ahh, god, Dani!" He gritted his teeth, fighting the urge to come undone right now. He was so worked up to begin with and now with Dani's wet, warm mouth on him, he wasn't going to last much longer. He hoped that she wouldn't misjudge his endurance level based on this. Her tongue swirled around his tip, triggering a familiar tingling sensation in his balls.

"Dani, I'm about to cum." He warned her to give her time to move away. Instead of stopping, her movements on him increased, the lust driven part of her mind wanted to taste him. Peter groaned, realizing her intentions.

"Oh, you dirty girl."

He twisted his hand up in her hair, pushing her head down and pressing himself deeper into Dani's mouth. His hips thrusted hard once more as the tingling fully erupted from him, feeling himself explode into Dani's willing mouth. He moaned loudly, unconsciously gripping her hair tighter as his body seized up, grateful for the release. Dani finally patted at his hand in her hair when he stilled his movements, signaling that she needed him to let go. Realizing how tight his hold was, Peter instantly let go.

"Crap. I'm sorry." He apologized. She slid off the bed, making a beeline for the bathroom. She returned after brushing her teeth to find Peter still laying naked in bed, in all his unclothed glory. Dani leaned down to give his forehead a quick kiss. She turned away to collect some clothes to take a shower, but Peter had other plans. He sprung up, wrapping his arms around her retreating form, yanking her back down into the bed. She squealed in surprise, giggling at his antics.

"My god, you are the most incredible person ever." He murmured into her neck, rolling his body on top of hers.

"You're just riding the post blow job high. No, I'm not." Dani replied, sighing happily at how the day was already unfolding. Peter nestled his body between her open legs, holding her tightly as he rested his head on her chest, closing her eyes.

"Yes, you are." He stated as though it were a matter of fact. She gingerly ran her fingers through his sweat dampened hair, moving down to trace up and down his spine. Unable to stop herself, she reached lower, giving his bare ass a firm squeeze then lightly slapped it. He chuckled at her, rolling his head to place his chin on her chest and looked up at her.

"Are you groping me, Miss Patrick?"

"Yes. Being that we've broken so many barriers this morning, I figured I would do something that I've wanted to do for a while. I love your bubble butt." She confessed, grabbing his back side again firmly with both hands. Peter growled low in his chest and slid his eyes closed, enjoying Dani's hands on his skin.

"You keep that up and I might have to use my seductive charms to get you out of your panties." He promised. He pressed his face down into a portion of her exposed cleavage, running his tongue over her skin then bit down seductively.

"We can't do that. We have too much to do today… speaking of, we need to be getting up." Dani said regrettably, giving his ass one more light slap. Peter whined indigently, tightening his arms around her frame and burying his cheek between her breasts.

"No, let's just not." He stated, causing her to chuckle.

"Come one, we stink now and I'm hungry as I'm sure you are too."

Peter gazed up at her, devilishly.

"I'm only hungry for one thing and it's in my arms." He replied in that velvety tone that would've made Dani's knees buckle if she was standing up.

"Come on, Don Juan. Knock off the innuendoes. Get up." She pushed on his shoulders. He whined once more than rolled off her, sitting up. Peter scooted out of the bed and walked over to his dresser, pulling out some clothes. Dani rolled onto her side, her eyes shamelessly watching him move around the room. Peter turned back, raising an eyebrow at her when he caught her staring at him.

"Enjoying the view, are we?" Peter teased as he gathered up his clothes from yesterday to put on long enough to make his way to the shower room.

"What happened to the whole 'We need to get up' bull?"

"I'm taking a moment for myself to thoroughly eye fuck my incredibly sexy man." She stated, matter of fact.

Peter paused his movements, his pants halfway up his thighs and openly gawked at her.

"You can't say stuff like that to me and expect me to not climb back into that bed and do all the really, really naughty, and probably illegal on some planets, things I want to do to you."

Pulling herself off the bed, Dani sauntered over to Peter, running her hands down his defined stomach. He remained glued to the spot, his eyes looking down on her intently, waiting to see where this was headed. That was the thing that drove Peter mad about Dani, he never knew exactly what she was going to do next. Her hands slid over his boxers, brushing down his tender shaft teasingly before yanking his pants up the rest of the way. Peter groaned from the brief contact, clenching his eyes then gazed wantonly at her.

"Tease."

Dani lightly kissed him, smiling. "To be continued."

She moved to her bag, gathering up some clothes.

"If you're planning on showering, I call dibs first." Peter announced. She glanced over her shoulder, surprised to see Peter already out of bed with a tank top and pants on; he was sliding into his boots.

"Is that so?" Dani playfully asked, backing up until she felt the door handle touch the palm of her hand.

"Dibs are meaningless if I get there first." She called, flinging the door open and charging down the hallway.

"That's cheating!" He hollered, his loud footsteps thundering closely behind her. Approaching the door, she smiled triumphantly until strong arms snatched her up and flung her around, turning Dani to face the other way she had just came from. She wiggled out of Peter's grip, frowning at him as his index finger bopped the bathroom door.

"As I said, dibs." He said, mockingly.

"Fine, you're faster than you look."

"I feel as though you're hinting that I'm fat. First you tell me last night that I have a bubble butt now you think that I'm slow moving?"

Dani rolled her eyes at him.

"You're definitely not fat. I just thought I was lighter on my feet and you have a great butt. I like a guy with some junk in his trunk."

Peter smiled at the compliment but pushed his finger back against the door.

"Flattery doesn't trump dibs."

A thought struck her.

"Okay, how about we settle this like men?" Dani suggested, fixing her gaze on him as she balled her fist up in preparation of a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Peter busted into laughter.

"Really? You're for real?"

Dani continued to stare at him intently, raising an eyebrow at him in challenge.

"Unless you're scared, _Star Lord_. Or should I say chicken shit?" She teased, baiting him on. He laughed once more, bringing his hands up to mimic hers.

"If you insist, I'm going to enjoy beating that ass." Peter stated. A suggestive smirk pulled at her lips at his comment, getting him to release a huff.

"You know what I meant, perv. Best out of five?"

Four hands later, the couple was tied two for two.

"This is getting intense, Quill. We should up the ante."

Peter would be lying if he said he wasn't intrigued at the suggestion. "Okay, I'll bite. What do you have in mind?"

"If I win this next hand, when all of this is done, our mission, you have to take me out on a date. I don't care where as long as we get off this ship for a while." Dani requested, not seeing any harm in the suggestion.

Her words, however, crashed heavily down on Peter, shattering the happy illusion of the blissful ignorance that they had built on since their night of lying in bed, snuggling and bantering nonsense to one another. He made a sad realization.

Their rescue mission was nearly halfway over.

After Dani had her brother back, she would surely be ready to return to Earth. The thought of her leaving made Peter's stomach churn violently, the thought being pushed to the back of his mind as he focused on the now, being with Dani. In the short time Dani had been back in his life, he had a hard time remembering what it was like not having her around. Sure, his friends on his ships were now like family to Peter but Dani was something else entirely. She was his oldest friend, still was his best friend despite the years of separation between them; she had been such an impact on his life from a young age.

His brain flickered through long suppressed memories of his childhood after his abduction. When he was picked up by Yondu, even though Peter was heartbroken from the loss of his mother, he would lie awake on his tiny cot at night, thinking about his friend. About what she was doing, if she was okay, if she still thought of him as the days rolled into months then becoming years. Peter had promised her all those years ago that day in the treehouse after the fight with the bullies, that he would always protect her, be there for Dani and he hadn't. Memories of his Dani had helped him survive, lifting some of the burden of his abduction. He had allowed her to fade from his mind over time if only to lessen his guilt about not returning to her sooner.

Peter lowered his hands slowly, fully taking in the sight of his Dani. The young, blonde girl in curly pigtails he had known as a child had grown into an amazing, funny strong woman. A woman who made him laugh, a woman that had no reservations on calling Peter out on his bullshit, which even he had to admit there was a lot to remark upon. The woman that Peter was falling hard for.

"Peter?"

Resolve coursing through him, Peter closed the distance between them. His hands forcibly cupped Dani's face as he desperately kissed her, his soul crying out to be closer to her. His mouth moved against hers, every part of him never wanted her to leave his side.

Dani was taken back by Peter's shift in demeanor. Her eyes widen as he grasped at her, his mouth claiming hers as if he was running out of oxygen and she was air. There was something primal in his kiss, causing her to melt into him, not wanting to stop. Dani forced herself to pull away first, needing actual air.

"What do you want if you win?" She asked breathily, her exhale of air tickling his wet lips, not realizing that her innocent question held a double meaning for Peter. He answered without hesitation, his dominant impulsive nature winning out.

"I want you to stay with me."

A gasp caught in Dani's throat. There was no way he meant what he was saying.

"Peter…"

"I mean it, Dani. When this is all said and done, stay with me. There's so much of this universe I want to show you. There's still so much I haven't seen, and I want you to see it with me." He confessed.

She didn't know what to say to that request. Her mind had been consumed with all the what ifs and possible scenarios, trying to figure out what they were and what was to become of them. She hadn't entertained the notion that Peter would want her to leave behind her life on Earth. With her parents gone, the only people tying her to Earth was Amelia and Terry.

Could she really leave behind her brother and best friend, who was like a sister, to run off for the stars with a man Dani hadn't seen in over 25 years?

(**When did my life turn into a damn romance novel?**)

The feeling of Peter's warm arms tightening around her brought Dani back to the matter at hand.

"Peter, I don't know what to say."

He nodded, know what he asked of her was massive. "Okay, scratch that. How about you at least think about it? How's that?" He negotiated.

Peter moved back, raising his hands for another match. She momentarily stared stupidly at him, forgetting what had started all of this.

"Oh, right. Most heavy game of Rock, Paper, Scissors ever. Next hand calls it."

Peter nodded. "One…Two…Three."

They both played rock.

"Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place. Again. One…Two…Three."

Rocks again, then papers, then rocks again.

"Oh, come one!' Peter snapped, annoyed. 'I'm requesting a side bar."

Giggling, Dani nodded, lowering her hands. "Granted."

"Why don't I take you out on a date and you give me an answer when the date is over? That way you have time to think and I have plenty of time to woo the pants off you."

"Sounds fair but honestly, Peter. I don't know if I'm cut out for this life you lead. I have nothing to offer to your crew." Dani admitted, voicing a now growing concern of hers. Peter scoffed at her comment.

"Just waking up to your smiling face is all that I require."

"Peter, your cheesiness is showing.' She teased. 'Alright, what about the shower?"

Peter gave her a sexy smile. "Why don't you join me? To save on hot water, of course."

"I don't think that's a good idea. I know how your mind works, perv. I doubt we'd be saving any. I forgot to grab my clothes when I made my Olympic sprint here, so you go ahead."

"If you're sure." Peter said, placing a kiss on her forehead before heading into the bathroom.

Dani hightailed it back to their room, kicking off her sneakers and launching herself into their bed. She sat up, tucking her knees under her chin and wrapping her arms around them. Peter's proposition had shaken her to the core. Excitement and uncertainty bubbled up inside, making her lightheaded.

In the quiet room, Dani allowed herself to fantasize about staying onboard the Milano with her new friends, with Peter. Contemplating spending whatever time she had left in this life by Peter's side, exploring the universe, never knowing what each new day brought. Normally, the prospect of living so dangerously would've scared the hell out of her but for some reason, it didn't anymore. Peter and the others were leading fast paced, not to mention, unorthodox lives and Dani now felt it in her bones that she craved the same.

Dani was changing, her outlook even her demeanor. As of physically speaking, her sparring session with Gamora left her with cuts, scrapes and bruises on the outside. But inside, she felt herself becoming stronger…

(**Gamora…**)

Now that was a situation Dani really didn't know how to handle. She knew that Gamora was just a person, a woman that was rejected by the man she was falling in love with. Dani couldn't fault her for that.

But to attack Dani?

Her mind drifted back to what Peter had told her about Gamora's upbringing Her family had been slaughtered, along with half of her planet when she was a child and was raised by the egomaniac responsible for her plight. To be molded into a living weapon. Not to be ignorant but that would emotionally stunt anyone and to be honest, Dani was already missing her new friend terribly. Making it a point, Dani resolved herself that she needed to at least have a discussion with Gamora when she got a chance. When she did decide to stay, the two women would need to clear the air in order to co-exist with each other.

(_**If**_** she decided to stay, not **_**when**_**.**)

Her thoughts returned to the matter at hand. Dani wasn't naïve, she could put two and two together, coming to conclusion that the close-knit crew were basically muscle for hire. She had once overheard Drax and Peter talking, the second mentioning something along the lines about how they were the 'Guardians of the Galaxy', whatever that meant. Dani assumed it was just a title they adopted, another code name like Star Lord for Peter.

Thinking of their operation, she balked, knowing that she had no real discernable skills that would serve as an asset to them. For once, Drax was a helluva fighter and super strong to boot. Gamora was a fighter as well as knowledgeable about damn near everything. Rocket was very tech savvy, he reminded Dani of a furry smartass version of MacGyver. And Groot, well, she didn't know a lot about him. Dani had asked about him one day out of curiosity, the recent memory playing back in her mind.

_Everyone was sitting around the table, having dinner the evening after they had the tussle with the Kree spacecraft. Dani gingerly picked at her food, the deep ache in her side making it hard to her to swallow. Whatever they were having had the taste and consistency of bad meatloaf; Dani silently wished for a cheeseburger to appear out of thin air._

_Something bumped her arm, pulling her away from her meal. Groot was on the table, moving himself next to her plate. He had a small, makeshift metal welded table and chair set that was too adorable for words. He scooted closer, retaking his seat then looked up at her._

"_I Am Groot." He said before pulling his tiny plate towards him and commenced eating his dinner. Dani's heart clenched; the sight was too cute._

"_He said that you're forgiven for kicking him and that you smell nice tonight." Drax translated for her. Dani's gaze fixated on him; confusion etched into her features._

"_I smell nice?"_

"_I Am Groot."_

_Drax spoke up again. "Yes, he said you were sweaty and smelled bad earlier when you saved him and that you don't anymore._

_Dani nodded, turning to look back down at Groot. "Oh ok, I thought maybe there was a communication breakdown somewhere. Thank you, Groot. I had been dancing earlier but I showered since then."_

_Drax looked up at her from his own plate._

"_So, I can assume that dancing is a big ordeal on your planet as well?" He asked, catching Dani off guard by the random question._

"_Uh, yeah. A lot of people dance on Earth, some for business and some for pleasure. I do it for both, I love to dance. I own my own business and I'm a professional dancer." Dani shared a little more about herself._

"_So, you are a…." Drax paused, thinking then turned to Peter. 'Quill, what was the term you used for such individuals and the establishments? You told me before about how popular they are on Earth?"_

_Peter glanced up from his dinner, his face scrunching up as he thought back on what the heck Drax was talking about, not remembering the discussion._

_Rocket snorted softly to himself as he pushed his plate away._

"_Oh, it's the little things in life." He muttered loud enough for them to hear as he leaned his face forward onto his propped-up arms. His attention was solely focused on the conversation as he snickered quietly to himself._

_Realization dawned on Peter, his face going slack then turning a sickly white as the colored drained out, his next words rushing out of him._

"_Drax, I'll say this once. I have no idea what you're talking about. I told you before that Dani is a dance instructor and she owns her own DANCING studio."_

_Drax waved his hands adamantly, shaking his head. "No, this was a while back before you returned to Earth and we've talked about them recently, remember? It's an establishment that men from your planet go where they pay women to remove their clothes and dance provocatively on them."_

_Dani's head shot up, her eyes nearly popping out of her head. Her fork clattering loudly to the table._

"_I'M NOT A STRIPPER!" She damn near yelled, clearly offended by the statement. Rocket burst into hysterics, laughing so hard that he fell out of his chair. Peter's eyes widened at the social faux pas._

"_Drax, you can't say stuff like that. That is something completely different."_

_The grey man's eyes widened happily, remembering their discussion now._

"_Strippers. That's what you called them.' His head turned to Dani. 'Is that what people really refer to you as?" Dani's face went redder with anger, as though that was possible._

"_Drax, for the love of god, stop!" Peter begged, thoroughly embarrassed. Fury boiled up inside of Dani's chest._

"_Did you tell them I'm a stripper?" She snapped at Peter, her fists clenching the edge of the table so she wouldn't launch herself at him and possibly damage his handsome face. Peter's mouth opened in shock._

"_Of course, not. I would never say such a thing."_

"_Then tell me why he associated what I do with pole dancing if you didn't make such a remark?" She demanded, her voice wobbling with barely bridled emotion. Peter fumbled for an explanation._

"_I don't know why he said that. This is Drax we're talking about here." He defended himself._

"_Actually, I remember the conversation clearly now. Quill did mention that you're a dancer. I asked if you were a stripper, having remembered a conversation we had long ago about such dancers. He said no and asked me not to say such a thing to you…and as I'm speaking out loud right now, I obviously forgot about him asking me not to say anything.' Drax rambled off, feeling foolish for causing such an argument. 'Sorry."_

_Dani kept her gaze locked on Peter's face as Drax explained, trying to detect any falseness. Peter's expression remained honest, allowing Dani to calm down and try to drop the issue._

"_That's ok, Drax. Just a misunderstanding. I'm sorry for snapping, Peter." She said as she picked her fork up, silently mean mugging Rocket. The raccoon had finally calmed down and picked himself off the floor, wiping his eyes as he climbed back into his chair. _

_Peter breathed a sigh of relief, happy now that the heated moment had passed but worried still that Drax would end up going into more detail about that conversation._

"_Great. Now that the horrifyingly awkward conversation is over, I'm all for eating in silence." Peter suggested, turning his attention back to his meal. The twenty seconds of silence was shattered by Drax's deep voice._

"_If it's any consolation, Dani…"_

"_Oh god, just kill me now." Peter mumbled in defeat, tossing his fork obnoxiously up onto the table, leaning back in his chair for what he already knew was coming._

"…_Quill did say that if you were a stripper, you'd be a successful one and that he would be a very broke man. I assumed that he meant that he would like very much to see you dancing with no clothes—"_

_Rocket was back on the floor in record time._

"_Ok! I get what you're trying to say, Drax." Dani stuttered as she stared pointedly at her lap, her face burning. She slowly lifted her eyes up to look at Peter. He was leaning back in his chair, his wide eyes locked on the tabletop, his jaw grinding as his face turned a horrific shade of red. It appeared that he was fighting the urge to completely go off on Drax. His gaze met Dani's briefly before looking away in embarrassment. He leapt up from the table, snatching his unfinished dinner plate._

"_If everyone doesn't mind, I've lost my appetite. I feel the sudden need to go open a vein and pray for a quick death." Peter mumbled, barely coherent. He threw his plate into the sink and stormed out of the room, nearly barreling into Gamora. He brushed past her, not saying anything. _

"_Did I miss something?"_

_Dani quickly spoke up before the others could._

"_His stomach is bothering him. So, Gamora, I have a few questions about Groot if you don't mind. How did you guys meet? How is it that you understand him?" She rambled off the first thing that came to mind as fast and as loud as she could. Gamora grabbed a clean plate and helped herself to some food._

"_Oh, that's easy. I'd say it's like waiting for a toddler to begin speaking. When you are around him long enough, you'll sort of tune into his frequency, I guess. You'll begin to be able to make out a few slurred words. Over time, you'll be able to understand him completely. Think of it as cleaning a mirror caked in grime. The more time you spend polishing the glass, the clearer it becomes, revealing itself." She explained, sitting in Peter's abandoned seat._

"_Wow, that makes a lot of sense. How did you come by him?" _

_Gamora swallowed her bite. "He was already travelling with Rocket when we met on Xandar. They were attempting to collect a bounty on Peter. We all ended up in prison together."_

"_The Kyln. I remember Peter telling me about it."_

"_Fun times, I assure you. They protected him in there with Groot as the muscle and Rocket the brains.' Gamora paused her explanation when she noticed Dani's confused face. 'What is it?"_

_Dani moved her gaze down to Groot, who was sneakily extending his little branch arms to snag a bite of pasta off Dani's plate._

"_Muscle? Seriously? He's a few inches tall."_

_Gamora's delicate eyebrows lifted in realization. "Oh, you don't know. Well, this is gonna be a little weird."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	3. Chapter 15: About Damn Time

****I swear, I'm not dead. Between work, getting kids ready for school and battling a nasty sinus infection, I've had no time to myself. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. There's a song insert for this chapter, it's listed below for insert part and what song. Enjoy!**

**Song Insert:**

**\- Night Moves by Bob Seger (You'll see where it fits, it's mentioned.)**

**-Love is Alive by Gary Wright ( look for *GOTG*)**

**Chapter Fifteen: About Damn Time**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"He really said all of that? What a dick! Good riddance I say."

Stretched out on the bed in Dani's original room, she filled Amelia in on what had occurred the day before during their planning of infiltrating the arena on Zakkar. Amelia's words should have cheered her up but Dani was still feeling guilty. She grabbed another potato chip out of the bag they were sharing, nibbling absentmindedly as her thoughts continued to trail into their previous darkness, how all this was her fault despite Peter vehemently denying it.

"Rocket and I may not see eye to eye but he still means a lot to Peter. I can't help feeling crappy about the whole debacle."

Eyebrow raising at the blonde's comment, Amelia leaned forward, flicking her in the forehead.

"Knock that off. You two did nothing wrong. Peter said it best, he made his own choice." She declared, agreeing wholeheartedly with Peter.

Dani nodded solemnly, reaching for another chip. "I know."

It took her a moment to realize her chatterbox friend had gone quiet. She glanced over to see the redhead visibly chewing on her lip, staring intently at Dani. She was obviously dying to ask her something.

"What is it? Don't start holding out on me, Mitchell."

Amelia cleared her throat before speaking, her dark blue eyes wandered the small room before turning back to Dani.

"Have you made a decision yet? About staying?"

Dani rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling above her. Now that was the real question that was plaguing her.

Every time she tried to weigh the pros and cons of each course, her brain began jumbling itself up with all the what ifs that either decision held. If she stayed, she wasn't sure when or if she'd ever see Amelia and Terry again. As exhilarating as Peter's world was, it was also incredibly dangerous. They spoke about if she did decide to stay the previous night and he certainly didn't hold back for her sake. Not including the normal risks of the jobs they did, Peter told her about all the enemies that he and the others had. His previous captor, Yondu Udonta and his Ravagers wanted them dead. Not to mention certain factions of the Kree race had it in for them as well. If Dani was going to be truthful, if only with herself, the thought of being captured and possibly murdered with Peter scared her less than spending the rest of her life without him in it. She knew it was probably stupid and impulsive but every day that went by now that her Peter was back in her life, felt fuller.

Being here felt right.

Peter felt right.

In that moment, it finally dawned on Dani that she already had made her decision, knowing all along in her heart, which path she would forge the rest of her days.

"I think I have." She spoke up, shattering the thick silence that had engulfed the room. Turning away from the metal hull above her, she rolled on her side, propping her head up on her elbow to give Amelia her full attention.

"You're staying." Amelia stated, not really asking.

Fighting back the silent tears that threatened to fall, Dani lifted her redden eyes to lock with Amelia's own hardened stare and gave the smallest of nods.

"I'm so sorry.' Her voice breaking as she spoke. 'I love you and Terry unconditionally, more than my own life but Earth doesn't hold me anymore. It barely had for a while. Besides you two, I mean. I always felt out of place in my own life, even before my parents passed away. Just being out here though, its indescribable. The things I've seen and done. Yes, it's scary and I don't know what fate the universe has in store for me, but I feel like I'm meant to be out here. And Peter, well, I know that I'm falling in love with him but I'm not staying just for him. I'm staying for me."

The two women stared quietly at each other for what felt like hours. Amelia weighing her words as Dani held her breath, waiting for her friend's reaction. The redhead let out a low, shaky breath.

"Damn girl. I was all fired up to argue your choice, but you just blew the wind right out of my sails." Amelia choked out, looking away to wipe at her eyes. Dani's heart ached watching her. Amelia finally looked back at her, eyes now red as well.

"As long as you are doing this for you. Not for some guy you are trying to impress even though I know that's not in your nature.' She said, her voice tight. 'Please be careful and don't get yourself killed. I love you too, Bitch."

Dani sat up, pulling her into a tight embrace, tears now streaming down her face. Amelia clung to her, neither one of them really knowing what else to say on the matter. They pulled back after a moment, both wiping at their streaky faces. Out of nowhere, Amelia began to laugh.

"What could you possibly find funny right now?" Dani inquired, chuckling herself due to the absurdity. Amelia's laughter died down to a few hearty chuckles, staring straight into Dani's face.

"I'm laughing because you may not be staying after all. You get to be the one to tell Terry your decision and he's going to kill Peter and drag your blonde ass back to Earth himself."

Dani's face went ashy, causing Amelia's laughter to return full force.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Dani! Hold up!" Peter called down the hall, halting her.

"What's up Peter?" She inquired, turning back to face him. Her stomach started churning at the anxious expression on his face. He ran his hand hesitantly through his hair, figuring out a way to break the news to her.

"You have to promise not to kill me." He said sheepishly.

(**Oh god, what now?**)

"Just tell me, stop being dramatic."

"Rodahir is a small colony planet. There's only a handful of fueling stations there and they are going to be closed for the night by the time we reach the planet. We're going to have to wait until the morning to refuel."

Dani's heart sank.

"So, we're losing another day? We're cutting it close to begin with. Is there somewhere else we can stop?" She asked, hopeful. He shook his head grimly.

"Not without losing nearly another half a day. There's nowhere else close enough. I'm sorry." Peter replied, feeling bad. He wished that he could do something to ease her mind. Dani shook her head at him.

"Don't apologize, it's no one's fault. You're doing your best, I know that." She said, turning away.

A thought struck him.

"Hey, I was just thinking. Since we're stuck on Rodahir for the night, might as well make the most of it. I know this planet and I also recall that I owe someone a D-A-T-E." Peter suggested, spelling out the last word. Dani took a minute to think about it. A date sounded like exactly what she needed, and they were stuck for the night anyway. Her heart began to beat faster as another thought occurred to her. Her decision was tied to their date. She had already made up her mind, but she was waiting for the right moment to tell him.

"Come on, babe. There's been a lot of heavy lately and we could both use a distraction. Please?" He clapped his hands together, bringing them to his mouth in a silent begging gesture. The sight was too cute for words, how could she say no?

(**Well, when in Rome, right?**)

"That sounds wonderful, Peter. Do I need to change for your big, mysterious date?" She pointed down to her dark green off shoulder jumper, tight black skinny jeans and her white Converse Chuck Taylor high tops. He smiled as he took in how cute she looked. She always looked amazing to him.

"Hell no, you're perfect." Peter's words brought a blush to her face.

"Well, maybe a jacket. And your taser gun." He added, receiving a pointed stare from Dani.

"You never know what kind of trouble could be lurking around the corner. Not to mention I'm something of a lothario. Women can't resist me; you may need to fight them off." He remarked with an air of confidence, his trademark sass making Dani laugh.

"You are ridiculous. So, would you say this is something that you are P-L-A-N-N-I-N-G?" She asked, spelling out the last word just as Peter had done. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I think its fair to say yes, why?"

Dani turned on her heel, heading to their room.

"I'm gonna need my gun then. As I said before, anytime you plan something, gunfire is sure to ensue."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So, you planning on tell me where it is that we are going?"

While holding Dani's hand tightly within his own, a small, happy smile grew on Peter's face as they walked down the bustling street on the capital city of Rodahir.

"Nope, that would ruin the surprise. Can't have that happening." Was all the response she received. She slowed her pace, bringing Peter to a stop. His small smile morphed into a grin upon seeing the small pout on her lovely face.

"C'mon Peter. I'm curious, don't leave me in anticipation." She jokingly pleaded. It wasn't that she didn't trust with whatever he had in mind. She had been quite hesitant when their date started off with a stop at a small food vendor that resembled a hot dog vendor that Dani had visited when her family had taken a trip to New York City when she was younger. That had not gone over well for her at the time due to having to spend the remainder of the day in the bathroom with a bucket between her knees.

Peter however swore that she would not be disappointed. Finally relenting, she allowed him to order her a sandwich that turned out to be the most amazing she had ever had. The greasy sandwich somehow tasted like a hamburger and a hotdog all rolled into one. When Dani inquired on what the sandwich had been upon finishing it, Peter simply bit his lip, appearing to be torn on what to say.

"Never mind. I'm getting the vibe that I may not want to know." She had quickly added.

"Good choice." He responded.

Dani, however, was too curious and felt a bit more cautious on what was next after her mystery meat sandwich. Peter released a low chuckle, turning towards her. He gripped both of her hands in his, giving them a small, reassuring squeeze.

"You said before that you trust me, well, trust me, Sun Ray. This is right up your alley." He promised, shooting her his dazzling smile then pulled her forward, recommencing their walking. Dani released a small, unladylike humph which only served to make him chuckle once again.

"I trust you even with the Tuesday School Lunch Surprise gurgling away in my stomach."

After a few more blocks, the low bass hum of music drifted towards the couple. Turning a corner, a large building that resembled a rundown factory stood in front of them. The neon sign flickered the name of the night club though she couldn't read the alien language.

"Where are we?"

"Only the best night club this side of the galaxy.' Peter explained adamantly, his tone turning cheerful. 'I want to treat my lady to an evening of fancy, overpriced drinks and dancing."

She smiled widely when he mentioned dancing, the idea sounded perfect. A chance to cut loose and forget their troubles for the evening was a heaven send. She tightened her grip on Peter's hand, nearly dragging him behind her.

"Well come on then! I can't wait to see you bust a move, Quill."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Please tell me we're almost there. I'm going to sprain an ankle stumbling around blindly." Dani questioned; the warm night air was making her feel sticky inside her leather jacket. Her right foot stumbled in a dip in the ground. For the last part of their 'First Date', Peter pulled out a blindfold, insisting it was a surprise. She had been hesitant about not being able to see where she was walking especially being that she was a little tipsy from the drinks she had at the club. From what she could gather from her other available senses, they were walking through a field; the steady hum of the busy city couldn't be heard anymore. Peter had been right about the nightclub. The club was the best she had ever been to. The atmosphere was loud but not overly so and thrumming with life the instant she walked in the door. A strange sense of ease flowed over her upon entering, reminding Dani of an article she had read years ago about raves pumping ecstasy through the air vents. A small part of her wondered if that was the case here.

And the drinks! My goodness, the drinks were phenomenal. One in particular had reeled her in; a sparkling, bright purple concoction that had swirled inside of the glass. It reminded her of a nebula, like the one Peter had shown her from the cockpit of the Milano the night of their first kiss. Dani smiled; that maybe why she had been partial towards the drink.

"Actually, thinking on it now, this would be easier." His voice reached her ears. Without warning, Peter swept her up in his arms, carrying her. She released an undignified screech of startlement, her hands flying haphazardly around her, bumping into his chest.

"Aaaahhhh! A little warning would've been nice. I can't see anything. You nearly scared the piss out of me." Dani squeaked, feeling slightly silly from the half shriek she let out.

"Please don't. I'm carrying you and I'm not into that type of sexual shenanigans."

Dani humphed, mumbling 'smartass' under her breath. Peter laughed heartily; the boyish, excited laughter melted any trace of grumpiness that had been forming inside of her. Dani smiled contently as she nestled her head into the crook of his neck, inhaling his cologne. She loved his laughter; the boisterous noise was always so full of life and still held that small spark of youth. One of the largest regrets she felt was that Dani had never got the chance to witness a teenage Peter Quill; now that would've been quite a sight. She imagined that he was quite the little hellion.

They continued their trek a few more minutes until her short attention span, and maybe the purple swirly drinks buzzing through her system, got the best of her.

"Let's play a game!" She insisted, kicking her feet in the air childishly. She didn't need to be able to see to know that Peter was grinning widely at the silly suggestion.

"And just how do you suppose we are going to be able to do that with me carrying you and you being blindfolded?" Peter inquired, a hint of sarcasm in his tone. Dani thought for a moment, her smile widening even more.

"I got it! I spy with my little eye, something black." Dani announced, moving her head around dramatically for effect. Peter's boyish laugh rumbled through his chest as he shifted, nearly dropping her.

"Knock it off, Patrick, unless you want a bruised ass when I drop you."

"You're no fun." She pouted, faking a sad face that caused him to chuckle at her antics. The two fell into comfortable silence as Peter carried her. Dani felt Peter's movements tilt, suggesting that he was trekking up a hillside of some sort.

"Are we there yet?"

"Really? I'm trying to be romantic here."

Dani shrugged absently. Being robbed of her sight, the time felt like it was dragging on and on.

"I know, baby."

"Actually, this spot is perfect. I'm putting you down now." He informed her as he set her back down to her feet.

"Can I take this off now?" Dani asked, excitement bubbling up as to where they were at.

"I carried you here, I get the honors. Close your eyes." Peter whispered in her ear. Warm and cool chills ran up her spine as his breath tickled her ear. Eyes closed; Peter removed her blindfold achingly slow. The anticipation was driving her batty.

"Now?"

"Now." He whispered again, placing his hands on her shoulders, guiding her body to turn a few degrees.

Opening her eyes, Dani gasped, completely awestruck.

They were standing on a grassy knoll in the middle of a field overlooking a sea of color that flashed through the night sky. A canvass of greens, blues, yellows and so much more greeted her hungry gaze. It reminded Dani of a video she had seen of the Aurora Borealis, only ten times larger and more magnificent. Every shade of the entire color spectrum danced and exploded in the inky black sky. She couldn't find the words to express how amazing the spectacle was.

"Do you like it? Rodahir is infamous throughout the galaxy for its Aurora." Peter's voice whispered in her ear again. Her mouth hung open uselessly for a moment, trying to remember what words are.

"How could anybody not love this? It's just so…. I have no words. Nothing does this justice." She replied breathily, unable to look away. Peter smiled brightly at her reaction.

"Good. I'm glad you like it. I couldn't have said it better myself." He said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders from behind and laying his cheek on top of Dani's head as he held her close. They fell into a comfortable, awed silence, neither one of them needing to fill the quiet. They watched the grand light show for quite some time; Peter holding her close to him and Dani leaning against his chest, her heart swelling at this magical moment. It felt surreal, everything else in the universe had melted away and it was just the two of them, standing on a hillside in a grassy field on an alien planet.

This moment, without a doubt, was the most indescribable and serene that Dani had felt in her entire existence and she knew that there was no point in holding back from this incredible man what she wanted to say.

"Ask me." She whispered faintly.

Peter had been lost in his own thoughts about how right this felt, how good Dani felt in his arms that he wasn't able to make out what she had said.

"What was that?"

Dani shifted, turning in his embrace, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. Her eyes glistened with intense emotion that floored him, bringing him up short.

"Ask me again." She reiterated, looking intently up at him. Peter's heart pounded in his chest, praying that she meant what he thought she meant.

"Stay with me, Sun Ray."

Her heart fluttered at her nick name; a stray tear ran down her cheek as she nodded.

"Yes, a hundred times, yes. I'm not going anywhere, Peter." She promised, pure joy enveloping her as did the barrage of colors that exploded around the couple like fireworks in the night sky.

Peter pulled her face to his, kissing Dani with an intensity that overshadowed every kiss and touch before this point. She kissed him back just as fiercely, melting against him. They clung to one another as their kiss deepened, neither one wanting this perfect moment to end. They both pulled back slowly, desperately needing air. Both panting, Peter rested his forehead against hers, his eyes closed as he savored this moment, this feeling.

"Damn, I'm good. This is like something out of a movie. I know I have a certain amount of debonair, but I think I outdid myself on-"

Dani placed her hand over his mouth, silencing him. He opened his eyes to look down at her.

"Peter. For once, just once, shut up." She said teasingly. She moved her hand away and leaned up, claiming his lips once more. He wrapped his hand up in her curls, deepening the kiss again. Her hands moved up to lay on his chest, sliding them under his long red leather coat, pushing it slowly off his shoulders. Peter pulled away from her lips, giving her a questioning look.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice husky. Dani stepped back out of his arms, taking a steady breath before unzipping her jacket, her bright green eyes never leaving his darker green ones. She pulled her jacket off and tossed it into the grass at his feet.

"Something I've been wanting to do but been too scared to do until now." She replied seductively. Dani pulled his coat from his hands, laying it in the grass and settled down on it. She gazed up at him, crooking her finger to coax him.

"Don't leave me waiting, Star Lord."

Peter remained frozen, his eyes staring widely down at her as his blood heated up in his veins.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" He asked, making sure he wasn't misinterpreting anything even though it was fairly obvious where this was going. Dani sighed in annoyance, giving him an eye roll.

"You're killing the mood, babe. Do you need a handwritten invitation? Daniella Rose Patrick formally invites you, Peter Jason Quill, to get naked and make-" Dani's sarcastic words were quickly cut off by Peter dropping to his knees, reaching for her and crashing his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms under his arms and laid back, pulling Peter down on top of her. He cupped her cheek in his hand and moved his mouth down along her jaw, his scorching kisses becoming more urgent. Dani leaned her head back, allowing him full access to her neck which he greedily took advantage of. She ran her hands down his back and gripped the hem of his shirt, pulling it up over his head. Dani then grabbed hers, yanking it off, exposing her heated skin to his own and the warm night air.

Peter paused, breathing heavily against her.

"Are you sure about this?" His voice was surprisingly steady. Dani glanced up into his eyes as he hovered over her, the brightly lit sky coloring his handsome face.

"More than anything." She simply said, pulling his mouth back to hers. Needing nothing else, Peter ran his hand down her shoulder, tickling the soft skin as he continued further, cupping her breast through her lacy bra. Dani moaned against his mouth, arching her chest up to meet his touch. She reached behind her, squirming awkwardly as she unclasped her bra in a frenzy. After what felt like an eternity, she pulled it off, tossing it somewhere, leaving herself bare from the waist up. Her stomach clenched at the hungry way Peter's eyes moved up her body before landing on her face. His mouth pressed against hers once more before trailing down her throat, moving lower to press kisses down her chest. Dani's attention was drawn away from his touch when she noticed that Peter had began to hum. Focusing on the tune, Dani snorted as she fought back a laugh.

"Are you seriously humming 'Night Moves'?"

Peter's lips on her skin slowed, a grin moving over his face before continuing their movements.

"Maybe." He mumbled.

"You are impossible."

He kissed her breastbone before nipping her right breast with his teeth, silencing Dani as she squeaked in surprise. His tongue teased her nipple before giving it a light suckle, his mouth then capturing the now hardened peak. She gasped loudly when his teeth grazed her skin again, spasms of pleasure racing straight towards her core. He continued to suck on the sensitive bud, pulling more gasps from her aching body as her hands wrapped up in his short hair. Peter's free hand caressed a path down her stomach, his fingers skillfully undoing her jeans button and zipper. Dani clumsily kicked off her sneakers with the toes of her feet. She cried out softly as his hand slid inside her jeans, under her panties, his fingers zeroing instantly on her clit causing her to buck her hips up to meet his touch. Peter muffled his groan into the soft skin of her breast, she was already so hot and wet for him. His dick furiously twitched inside his now too tight pants, as though it knew that what was coming soon as he began to get harder. Peter fought for control not to tear her pants off and end this sweet torment right now. He never wanted a woman as badly as he wanted Dani and he would make damn sure he took his time pleasuring her. He moved his fingers in circles on her clit, feeling his pride swell with every erotic gasp that escaped her lips as her legs around him trembled. Her hands had moved to his shoulders, her fingers dug almost painfully into his shoulders, fueling his desire and movements.

"Please… Peter… oh…" Her words coming out sporadically as she clung to him as though Peter was a life vest and she was lost at sea. He felt her begin to tremble under his touch, her hips now bucking onto his hand erratically. Dani cried out as she came hard, gasping for air, her fingers tangling up in his hair. Peter held himself still, allowing her a moment to get her bearings back. Dani, however, wasted no time though, her hands flying like lightning down to his belt buckle, undoing it and his pants with steady determination. Wanting to get the irksome material off quicker, Peter moved her hands away, pushing his clothing down his thighs as Dani did the same with hers. With all their clothes now stripped away and laying in a haphazard pile, Peter remained up on his knees above her, His eyes drinking in the sight of Dani laying completely naked on his leather coat in the grass, the lights above cascading an almost ethereal glow to her pale skin. She was breathtaking, she was way too good for him, but she was his, nonetheless.

His Dani.

"Okay, you need to get down here, Peter. You're making me feel self-conscious." She teased, half serious though. A light blush moved up her chest and into her cheeks. He got down on all fours over top of her, smiling widely at her.

"You're blushing. That's my girl."

Peter laid himself on top of her, giving Dani's forehead a tender kiss before staring intensely into her green eyes.

"I know that look. I swear, if you ask me if I'm sure once more, I'm going to throat punch you." She said, resolve in her voice. Her body was on fire and she couldn't stand not having Peter a moment longer. He chuckled.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He whispered against her lips. Peter lifted her legs upwards at her knees, pushing them further apart with his hips. Dani's stomach squirmed with barely contained excitement, her heart pounding erratically in her chest, making her ears thrum as well as her breathing speeding up.

***GOTG***

Moving deliberately slow, he gently rubbed his shaft along her wet folds a few times, causing Dani to release a soft cry of desperation.

"Peter, please." She whimpered, not able to take anymore teasing, her pleading tone cutting right through him. Peter reached between them, taking a hold of himself, placing himself at her wet entrance. Their eyes met as he pushed himself into her warm, soft depths. Dani gasped at the sensation as his width filled her, stretching her walls to accommodate his wide girth, her body going rigid. He was thicker than she had anticipated, her body hummed joyfully at how full she now felt with him inside of her.

Peter clenched his eyes shut and took a deep breath to steady himself as he pushed further into Dani, his legs trembling slightly. She was so tight around his aching dick; he fought the urge to explode inside her already. Feeling steadier, Peter pushed as deep as he could, sheathing himself completely into her.

"Oh, fuck." Dani cried, wrapping her legs around his hips.

He pulled out then pushed back in slowly, giving himself a moment to get accustomed to being inside of Dani. Needing him to move faster, Dani pulled his hips harder against her with her legs. Taking the hint, Peter slammed his hips down on her, rocking his body against her as he moved in and out, completely abandoning self-restraint. Their breathing turned into labored panting as they clung desperately to one another, their bodies finding a perfect rhythm of movement. Peter raised himself up on his elbows, wanting to see her face as he plunged deeper and harder into her core. Dani opened her eyes, locking hers with his lust filled ones, she never wanted this to end.

Peter felt so right. Here, with her. Inside of her.

Not just filling her body but filling a hole in her soul that Dani never realized needed filled until now. She leaned up to kiss him passionately as she bucked her hips up to meet his thrusts. Peter braced his weight onto one arm, his other hand clutching the back of her head as he matched the intensity of her kiss and her movements. Dani felt her walls tightening again as her second climax pushed her closer, triggering a deep moan from Peter.

"Oh god, Dani, you feel so good. Cum for me, baby." He mumbled into her ear, increasing his thrusting.

"Peter…I'm…I'm..." She sputtered as she shook violently in his arms, her orgasm bursting throughout her body, making her head swim. The feeling of her walls tightly convulsing around his dick pushed Peter closer to his edge. He really didn't know how the hell he had held on this long. He slammed into Dani a few more times when he felt his lower stomach tightening. He gripped her hip tightly in one hand, roughly slamming into her once more as he exploded inside of Dani. The deep moan ripping out of his throat surprising her and himself. His hips jerked as his breathing became ragged, nearly slumping on top of her. Dani breathed out unsteadily, pulling Peter's sweat dampened head onto her chest, needing him close to her.

They laid there, curled up around each other, both completely spent as they basked in their post lovemaking, catching their breaths and waiting for their pulses to slow.

Unable to contain herself, Dani shakily laughed. Peter propped himself back up on his elbows to look down at her.

"I don't know if I should be offended at your laughter. I just rocked your world." He said, his voice shaky. Dani smiled up at him.

"That was a laugh of joy. That was just, wow! Just wow." She replied, running a hand up his jaw into his hair. Peter smirked down at her, giving her a quick tender kiss.

"I aim to please."

"And please you most certainly did." She complimented. His heart pounded erratically in his chest at her words. He slid out of her, rolling onto his back. Peter pulled her against him, resting her head onto his chest. Dani laid there, swirling her finger up and down his chest, lost in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked, knowing she had something on her mind.

"I was just thinking about this, about us.' She paused to look up at him. 'About if 'We' would've happened if things hadn't worked out the way they did. If you hadn't been taken all those years ago. Would we have ended up together? Maybe something as Midwest corny as best friends turned high school sweethearts turned lovers. School dances, movie dates, me letting you get to third base in the back of your car in a cornfield on Joe Turley's farm. How small town does that sound?" She absently pondered.

Peter lightly chuckled at her train of thought as his fingers danced slowly up and down her arm. He could picture it in his head and the thought brought a small, sad smile to his face. He leaned over, placing a kiss into her dampened hair.

"It sounds like it would've been amazing. I really don't know how things would have gone. All I know is whether as your best friend or lover, I would have been there for you." Peter replied, his voice going thick. Hearing the edge in his tone, Dani reached up, turning his face to look at her.

"What's wrong?"

He was once again guilt tripping himself for not returning to Earth sooner.

"I wish I had come back to you sooner, even if it was when we were teenagers. I was just thinking of all those wasted years that I could've been with you. Don't get me wrong, I love my life and I totally would've convinced you then to fly away with me. I can be pretty convincing when I see something I want." He bragged, making Dani giggle.

"You are so full of yourself sometimes." She shot back, giving him a small kiss then sat up, reaching for her clothes. Peter shot up, tackling her back to the ground, rolling on top of her.

"I don't recall saying we were done here." He mumbled into her neck as he placed tender kisses down her neck, moving his onslaught to her chest. Dani giggled again, his goatee hair tickled her skin, her nerve endings still heightened from their 'roll in the hay', so to speak. Her laughter changed into a gasping moan when his mouth moved lower, licking and biting around her navel before trailing along her stomach. He nipped playfully at her hip bone causing Dani to let out a very high-pitched squeak. Her face reddened and her nerves riled as Peter moved lower, becoming more obvious where he was headed.

"Come on Casanova, we need to be going. We have an early morning and it's already getting late." She stated, trying to closer her legs before his head moved any lower. Peter made a pretend biting motion at her leg as she pushed him up with her foot on his chest. He snagged her leg by the calf and kissed his way up from her exposed ankle, moving up to her knee. Dani felt herself warming at the erotic gesture but stopped him.

"I mean it, Peter. We've been gone for hours. You can ravish me again another time."

Dani scooted over to the clothes pile, picking out her belongings from the mess. She felt him creep up behind her, pressing his body fully flush against her, his growing hard on pushing slowly between her thighs.

"Peter?"

"Hmm?" He murmured as he kissed her neck, seductively grinding his hips forward, rubbing himself slowly between her legs.

"Do you recall that throat punch I mentioned earlier? That could still happen."

Peter released an undignified whine, pulling away from her as he reached for his pants.

"Fine, buzz kill. But just as long as after we leave here and make our way to Zakkar, we'll be in our room with your legs wrapped around my head." He blatantly said, his words causing Dani to nearly sputter into a coughing fit.

"And what if I say no?" She inquired when she got her breathing back under control. She stood and wiggled her way back into her shoes. Peter smiled mischievously at her.

"Oh, Dani. You're so adorable when you think you have a choice in the matter."

She raised her eyebrow at him in a challenging manner.

"Oh, I don't then? What are you going to do about it, _Star Lord_?"

"Simple. I'm going to throw you over my shoulder and loudly announce to everyone where we're going and all the sweet things I'm going to do to you with my mouth." Peter stated, zipping his pants up. Dani's mouth dropped open in shock.

"You wouldn't dare! I call bullshit."

He widened his smile, shrugging his coat over his shoulders. "Well, I guess that all depends on you."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	4. Chapter 16: What Did You Say?

****Hello there, same author's note as my main story. Please drop a review and thank you to Mermaising for the review. They fuel my soul, lol. P.S. there's a song insert for this chapter. It's listed below and yes, it's much newer than what I normally go for. It was playing on my spotify when I wrote this section and it just seemed to fit. Enjoy!**

****Song Insert:**

**"Hold Me Up" - Live. Listed for insert when you read (_GOTG_). **

**Chapter Sixteen: What Did You Say?**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You ready?"

Dani nodded firmly, widening her legs, preparing herself for what was coming.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's do this."

A fist came flying at her face fast. She moved to the side, her arm deflecting the hit. Her own fist came up, hitting her attacker, Gamora, in her side. She winced from the impact but didn't let it slow her, throwing another blow towards Dani.

They had resumed their fight training as Peter and Rocket oversaw the refueling. During their dispute, Drax and Peter had practiced a few times with her, which she had greatly appreciated but it was different than with Gamora. Peter would take her hits willingly, but Dani could tell he was hesitant about attacking, obviously pulling his punches more times than naught. He would also apologize profusely every time he connected a hit on her which annoyed Dani to no end. And Drax, well, fighting with him made her quickly realize how much more work she needed. When she did land a blow, it took everything she had not to cry out, it was like punching a brick wall. He definitely didn't pull punches. Every hit felt like a freight train, always knocking her to her ass and leaving behind a new cut or bruise. She still had the remnant of a black eye from their last fight. Dani was running low on concealer at an alarming rate.

Gamora aimed a fast-high kick at her, catching Dani in the side of her neck, pain shooting throughout her neck and shoulder. Her ears rang loudly from the impact.

"Pay attention! Keep your arms up, you should've been able to block that." Drax yelled from his seat in the corner, Amelia wincing from witnessing the blow from her seat next to him.

(**Speaking of the nosy devil**.)

His presence was not her doing, that was 100 percent Peter Quill. She mentioned to him that Gamora and her had resolved their issues and were recommencing their sparring. Not even ten minutes later, Dani overheard Peter quietly asking Drax to sit in and keep an eye on their practice since he wouldn't be able to himself. Dani knew he was worried and didn't mean any harm, but she was annoyed, nonetheless.

"Drax is right. You normally would have seen that coming. I hope Drax and Peter haven't been going too easy on you." Gamora casually said, trying to get a rise out of her to get Dani's attention on the here and now.

"Peter, ehhh. Drax, definitely not." Dani replied, shaking out her shoulder before lunging at Gamora. They continued, each getting in some good blows. Gamora moved on to another area; how to break out of an attacker's hold if they have the upper hand. She had her arm snugly around Dani's throat in a head lock and one arm bent behind her back on their knees.

"Show me how you would escape and don't hold back."

So, Dani did the only she could think of. She threw her head back, connecting hard with Gamora's face, her grip on Dani's arm weakening. Dani ripped her arm away and locked her hands together, slamming her elbow into Gamora's ribcage, successfully knocking the wind out of her. Dani scrambled away as Gamora leaned heavily onto the floor, getting her breath and bearings back.

"Way to go Dani!"

Her head snapped up at the sound of Peter's voice, distracting her. He was sitting on the other side of Amelia, watching her spar. She was even more surprised to see that Rocket was there as well, leaning against the doorway, watching them too. Dani was caught off guard by a hard hit to the chest, flying backwards onto her back. A collective ouch resonated from the bystanders from witnessing the blow she had taken. Gamora pressed her knee hard into her chest bone, pinning Dani to the floor. The blonde's eyes widened in alarm when she felt the cold chill of a metal press under her throat. Gamora leaned down, her face inches from Dani's.

"You can't lose focus. That's how you end up dead." She rolled off Dani, jumping to her feet. She offered her hand to her in which Dani gratefully accepted. She unconsciously rubbed the raw skin of her throat, still taken back by Gamora pulling a knife on her. Her pride did swell when she seen the cut on Gamora's forehead from her head butt.

"Sorry about that." She apologized, pointing at the gash. Gamora wiped at the cut, not noticing it was there before. She shocked Dani by chuckling.

"Even though you lost focus, I'll give credit where it's due. I didn't see that coming. You fight dirty and have a hard head to boot.' Gamora's chuckling died down as a shadow of remembrance passed over her face. 'You just reminded me of someone."

Curiosity getting the better of her, she asked who. Gamora, at first, didn't answer, merely staring longingly at the blood on her fingers.

"My sister, Nebula. You fight as passionately as she does. I mean, did."

"Did she die?" Dani asked, unable to stop herself. Gamora shrugged indifferently but her dark brown eyes told a different story.

"The logical half of me hopes that she is while the emotional half prays that she is alive. Anyway, I think that's enough for today." Gamora said somberly, turning off Dani's stereo. Dani snatched a towel off the bench next to Peter, wiping sweat off her face.

"That was painful just watching. I don't know how you can willingly put yourself through that." Amelia interjected, gesturing to the new bruises forming on Dani's face, chest and hands. The blonde merely shrugged.

"I'm not going to learn how to fight any other way. Besides, dudes dig scars." She chuckled, her eyes casually moving over Peter's face. He was smirking at her and shaking his head in amusement.

"If you say so. Still, watching you take that beating reminds me of those MMA fights that Bruce use to drag me to. Makes my skin crawl." Amelia responded, shaking her head in exasperation at the memories of the fights and for bringing up her douche of an ex.

"Maybe after I get good enough, I could teach you some stuff?" Dani offered to her, receiving a snort in return.

"Yeah right. Not really my thing. I'll leave the girl on girl action to you and She-Ra over there." She teased, nodding towards Gamora. A loud throat clearing interrupted their conversation.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Dani and I have an agreement to uphold." Peter chimed in, raising his eyebrow suggestively at her. Dani's pulse sped up as she remembered their conversation last night and what Peter wanted to do to her. Her hands clenched her towel painfully, anxiety building in her stomach.

"It can wait, can't it? I wanted to spend some time with Amelia." She fumbled for an excuse.

Any excuse really.

"If you two have a thing, we can catch up later." Her friend offered, her dark blue eyes studying them critically. Peter smiled at her, waving a hand in acknowledgment.

"Thank you, Amelia. See? She doesn't mind. So, come on, you promised."

Dani slid him a devious smile.

"Technically, I didn't promise anything. You attempted to strongarm me into that 'thing'." She objected as she poked at his chest for emphasis. Peter smiled evilly right back at her.

"Have it your way, Patrick." He turned to the others; Dani's stomach dropped to the floor.

(**NO!**)

"If I could have everyone's attention! There's something I need to say. Dani and I are-"

She elbowed Peter hard in the kidney, stopping him short.

"What he means to say is that we want to thank you guys for everything that you've done. It's been quite something, it's been perilous, and you have been so wonderful and brave. I owe so much to all of you. I know that I speak for Amelia and soon enough, Terry, when I say thank you." Dani interjected, saying the first thing that popped into her head. Thankfully, it was something that she truly meant.

Gamora smiled thoughtfully, giving her a simple nod.

"You are most welcome, Dani. It's is my honor to help a friend of Quill's. I, myself, look forward to many evenings of watching and debating on Earth's television shows with you, if you do decide to stay, that is. I am most excited about watching this Doctor What you have mentioned. He sounds quite exciting." Drax replied, smiling at her as well. Dani didn't bother to correct him on the title of the British show.

"You can thank us when you have your big brother back. For the time being, I'll save any heartfelt emotions that are bubbling inside of me for then.' Rocket spoke up, turning to leave only to stop and turn back. 'By the way, nice moves on getting out of that head lock. Not bad, I would've broken her wrist personally but to each his own."

Dani turned her head from the retreating raccoon to stare in amazed disbelief at Peter who was gingerly rubbing his side from where she elbow checked him.

"We may have talked a bit earlier. I'm not sure if he is staying or going but it sounded hopeful." He answered her unspoken question. Dani nodded while watching Gamora and Drax leave as well. Only Amelia remained with them, her eyes still watching them coolly.

"Not cool, by the way." Dani stated, receiving a shrug from him.

"A man's got to do what a man has to do. So, you coming? Oh, wait. That will be later! Go shower up, we have a 'thing' to attend to." Peter said, walking backwards to the door, not wanting to miss the look on Dani's face at his obviously sexual words.

Sure enough, her cheeks were fiery red as she turned her attention to Amelia who was staring at her in full open mouth wonder.

"You slut. You two did, didn't you? No! Don't answer that right now. Get your ass in that shower and don't keep that man wait or I might be tempted to turn on the charm on him. I want details later though. I mean full on, play by play details. Every muscular curve, sweaty movement and SIZE detail…. Later though." Amelia demanded, grabbing Dani by the shoulders and practically shoved her out the door.

"Ewww! You need serious help." Dani chuckled as Amelia pushed her into the hallway.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pushing the door to their room open, Dani threw her gym bag into the corner and closed the door, she pulled her shower damp hair up into a loose ponytail, her eyes scanning the room for Peter.

Arms snatched her up from behind. She let out a surprised squeal as she was thrown onto the bed. Peter was on top of her in a flash, his mouth and hands everywhere.

"It's been so long, babe." He groaned into her neck.

"We just had sex last night, how's that too long?" Dani asked, fighting back giggles when his beard tickling the sensitive skin of her neck.

"All I can think about today is your amazing body, your soft skin. Do you know how hard it is to haggle gas prices with a Rodahirrian when all I can think about is you naked underneath me? For god's sake, they have three eyes and splotchy skin."

Dani's skin heated at picturing her and Peter naked, wrapped in a lovers' embrace. "I'll take your word on that."

He reached down, gripping her tank top, quickly yanking it over her head. He growled his approval upon seeing that Dani had opted to go bra less. His mouth hungrily sucked on her breast, licking her skin as he moved his head lower down her body. Dani sighed, enjoying the feeling of his lips and tongue caressing her bare skin. Peter hooked his fingers around the elastic waist band of her leggings and her underwear, sitting back on his knees to rip them down and off her legs. She reached up to pull his gray tank top off. He gently swatted her hand away, confusing her.

"No touching till I say you can." He commanded, sending chills through her body at his display of dominance. Peter leaned down, wrapping his arms under her, gripping her ass as he lifted her further up the bed with ease as though she weighed next to nothing. Dani released a startled squeak at the sudden movement, not sure where Peter was going with this. He scooted down the bed, his mouth stopping at her left knee, placing a delicate kiss on her skin. She gasped as he scraped his teeth down her thigh, goosebumps appearing wherever his lips touched her.

Dani's eyes flew open when Peter's mouth caressed its way further down her leg, closer towards her center. Anxiety flooded through her as she realized exactly what it was he intended on doing. Her hands shot to his head, tangling in his hair, successfully stopping him.

"Peter, wait." Her voice shook as she spoke. He glanced up at her from between her thighs.

"What is it?" Dani bit her lip anxiously. She knew what she wanted to say but wasn't sure how to say it without sounding incredibly silly. It was obvious what he wanted, and it was just that made her feel uneasy.

"If you're about to do what I think you are, there's no need. I want you inside of me. Now."

Her statement brought a queer smile to Peter's face, perplexing him.

"I want you as well, but I really want to go down on you first.' His grin turned sultry. 'I bet you taste amazing. I wouldn't be down here if I didn't want to."

"That said, you can let go of me." He added, pulling lightly away to shake off her hand. However, Dani tightened her grip on his hair.

"Really, Peter, it's ok. How about you take your clothes off and we see how loud we can really get?" Dani purred seductively, attempting to wrap her arms under his to pull him up towards her.

Peter studied her critically; there was something that she was trying to hide, and he was damn determined to find out what it was. He relented, moving up her body and laid down on top of her, bracing his weight on his arms as he fixed her with a calculating stare.

"What's going on here, Dani?"

She gave him a fake smile, trying in vain to elude a sense of calmness even if she was anything but so.

"Nothing. I just really want you." She half fibbed.

"No.' Peter shook his head, not taking the bait she laid out. 'There is and don't try to lie to me, you're bad at it. Last night, you acted weird when I tried to go down on you and you're doing it again. Why don't you want me to?"

She tried to look away, anywhere to not see the expression he was giving her, but Peter cupped her head in his hand, stopping her.

"Dani." He said firmly. Dani sighed; now she felt silly from this entire subject.

"It's stupid."

"Just tell me. You know you can tell me anything."

She bit her bottom lip as she contemplated how to say this, her words nearly coming out in a rush of force.

"It's not that I don't want you to. It's just that, well, I've been with a few guys before you and none of them were into doing _that_. They thought it was gross. I guess I'm nervous about the whole idea." She finally admitted, staring directly at his chin since she wasn't brave enough to see his face when she told him this.

Peter's stony silence was unnerving. Gathering her courage, she glanced tentatively up at him. The look of stunned disbelief on his face would have been comical if she wasn't feeling so self-conscious.

"Are you serious? Wow. I'm sure those selfish pricks wouldn't have put up with that if it was the other way around.' He said angrily, shaking his head. The angered expression slowly morphed into hesitant curiosity. 'So, no one's ever… you've never had anyone…"

Dani shook her head, still nervously biting her lip. His face lit up in near delight and a huge determined smile erupted.

"Now that settles. There's no stopping me. I'm definitely going down on you." He exclaimed in a hurry, moving his body back down the length of hers.

"Peter." She tried to stop him once again.

He paused, looking up at her as she sat up.

"Lay back down. You can't tell me that there's something so sexually satisfying that you've never had done to you and expect me not to act on it.' Peter replied seductively, placing a heated kiss below her navel. 'Just lay back, relax and breath. I'm not going to hurt you."

He placed his large hand between her breasts and gently, but forcibly, pushed her onto her back. Dani unconsciously stiffened when she felt his lips brush her inner thigh, mere inches from her completely exposed center.

"Seriously, baby, relax. I promise its not going to hurt. You'll be screaming my name in no time." He teased, nipping at her inner thigh, making her jump fractionally.

"You are so ridicul-" Her words faltering as she gasped loudly when he parted her folds, running his tongue smoothly over her clit. One hand balling up in the blanket as the other grabbed at his hair, Dani lifted her hips off the bed. Peter placed his hand on her stomach and pushed her down, keeping her in place as his tongue continued rubbing her in sweet torment. Sparks fired through her nerve endings, making it nearly impossible for her to keep her voice down and to hold still. His arms slid under her hips, wrapping up around her thighs as he pulled her hard against his mouth.

Dani's breathing burst erratically out of her, all her anxiety dissipating as Peter moved his mouth on her most intimate of places. She moaned loudly and her legs trembled when he moved one hand to her opening, pushing his middle finger deep inside of her. Her walls clenched tightly on the digit as he moved in and out of her, timing his strokes perfectly with his tongue. Inserting a second one, Peter hooked his fingers around her pelvic bone and rubbed tenderly. He knew he found her G spot when Dani damn near bucked him off the bed, moaning his name out as thought it was something sacred.

He opened his eyes to look up at her. Dani had half of her face pressed into her pillow, eyes clenched shut. One hand death gripped the pillow while the other was wrapped up in the blanket under her, her blonde curls were splayed out everywhere around her face. She looked so damn sexy as her body squirmed under his ministrations.

Dani must've sensed him watching her because she opened her eyes, gazing straight into his. Peter removed his fingers, using his hands to spread her legs widely apart. He brushed his lips softly along both of her thighs. He kept his eyes locked on hers as his mouth moved back to her center, running his tongue all the way up her slit from her opening to her clit, stopping there to suck furiously on the sensitive spot. Dani's eyes clamped shut again as she cried his name once more.

"Peter! Ohmygod, fuck!"

Dani felt her entire body melting and sparking all at once. She had been overwhelmingly impressed at how good Peter was at actual intercourse, but this was something else entirely. She doubted it was just her lack of experience in this department. She was sure he was just that damn talented.

Peter pushed his fingers back inside, rubbing her G spot harder as his mouth moved faster. Her breathing became labored as her heart pounded almost painfully. She was getting close to climaxing, her body trembled violently as her walls began to clench. Dani let out a strangled cry as her orgasm overtook her, her hands gripping his hair tightly as tremors ripped through her body.

Dani slumped limply back on the bed, just realizing her whole body had arched up and locked into place. She let go of his hair, opting to rub her hands through her own as her body began to calm, her legs still twitching.

"Holy shit." She whispered breathily.

Peter chuckled as he moved up her body, placing heated kisses on her glistening skin. She wrapped her hand around the back of his head, quickly pulling him up to her. She slammed her mouth on his, kissing him fiercely, hugging his body firmly to hers. Her lips grazed hungrily to his ear, gently biting his earlobe as she grinded against him.

"I need you." She breathed desperately into his ear. Dani squeezed her hand between their bodies, stroking his rock-hard dick through his pants.

Peter bolted upright on to his knees, pulling his tank top over his head, flinging it over his shoulder. His hands worked on his belt, hurrying to get his pants off. Feeling brazened and her inhibitions almost nonexistent, Dani slid her hand down her body, her fingers dipping into her folds and rubbing her clit as Peter fumbled with his boxers. His eyes widened hungrily as they remained glued to her movements. He released an unsteady laugh, his head shaking.

"My god, woman. You're too sexy for your own good." He exclaimed, his voice husky and just as unsteady as his laugh was.

Finally free of his clothes, he climbed on top of her, hooking her leg over his shoulder as he wasted no time sliding inside of her. Dani moaned as he filled her, moving her hips with his as he thrusted into her, abandoning all sense of gentleness. His hands gripped her body in a manner that she was certain should have been painful but, in her mind, his hands could not hold her tight enough.

They clung to each other as their bodies rocked hard, desperate to please the other. Dani gripped her hands on his ass, pulling him harder into her as Peter wrapped his left arm firmly around the back of her shoulders, pulling her closer as he braced his weight on his other arm. He buried his face into her neck to muffle his moans of pleasure.

_**(GOTG)**_

Wanting to move, Dani pushed on his shoulders, urging him to pause as she leaned herself up. It took his lust addled brain a second to realize what she wanted. Once he caught her drift, Peter willingly complied. He wrapped his arms around her, rolling on to his back, pulling Dani on top of him. She straddled his hips, sliding herself back down onto his dick. She released a shuddering gasp, in this position, his length pushed further into her depth. Peter moaned as his eyes slid shut, his hands gripping her hips as he rocked her forward. Dani braced her hands on his chest for leverage as she rolled her hips back and forth, riding him. She gingerly ran her nails all the way down his chest, stopping right above where their bodies were joined. She assumed that he liked that from the light hiss that escaped his lips. Not to mention the fact she could physically feel him twitch inside her.

Peter opened his eyes, taking in the beautiful blonde woman riding him. He ran a hand up her stomach to her chest, cupping her breast as his other moved between them, his thumb stroking her clit. Dani cried out at his touch, her hand grabbing his on her breast, squeezing it firmly as she slammed herself down on him harder. She leaned forward slightly to balance her hands on his chest again. Peter moved his hand from her breast to cup her cheek, pushing her wild curls out of her face. He brushed his thumb along her parted lips, her breath panting heavily against the skin of his thumb. Opening her lust filled green eyes and looking deeply into his, she pressed her lips into his hand, placing a lingering kiss to his palm.

An emotion that Peter couldn't place ripped through his entire being at the gesture, a feeling deep inside of him shifting into place. Something indescribable gripped roughly at his heart, somehow drowning him and yet breathing life into him at the same time. Unable to stop himself, Peter wrapped his arms around Dani and pulled her down to him, kissing her passionately, successfully stealing their breath away.

She continued her steady rocking against him, feeling another orgasm building inside of her. She pulled away from his lips, focusing on the coming sensation enveloping her. Peter scared the hell out of her by locking his arms around her stomach and sitting up. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders for balance and grinded against Peter as she felt herself begin to tremble. She rocked forward once more as she came undone on his lap, her fingers digging into his scalp as she cried out. She shook hard, hearing Peter groan loudly as he too finally came, his arms squeezing around her back tightly. Leaning back in his strong embrace, she glanced up at him, panting and her eyes hooded in ecstasy. Peter's face held the same expression yet there was something in his eyes that hadn't been there before.

"What is it?" She asked, breathless. He took a moment to brush her wild, sex hair out of her face with his hands then pulled her face to his as he kissed her deeply. She didn't know how to explain it but whatever she had seen in his eyes, she also felt it in his kiss as well. Peter pulled back, looking into her eyes once more.

He knew exactly what that feeling was now.

"I love you, Sun Ray."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	5. Chapter 18: 'Tis The Season

****Song Inserts:**

**The Miracles- You Really Got A Hold on Me (It's listed in the story so you'll know when you see it)**

**Suzi Quatro- Stumblin' In (Look for (*_GOTG_*) in the format, it's a great song.)**

**Looking Glass- Brandy (It's listed as well, you'll see it and yes, I couldn't resist. Great song!)**

**Chapter Eighteen: 'Tis The Season**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Is it broken!? Please tell me its not broken or cracked."

Gamora poked and prodded at Dani's ribcage, inspecting the area as carefully as she could manage. Moving on to fighting with staffs, much to Dani's dismay, Gamora landed a particularly hard blow into the blonde's torso area. She hit the floor, winded and could've sworn she heard a snap.

Now, sprawled out on the floor, Dani was breathing harshly and covered in a sheen of sweat from the pain radiating up her right side. Gamora finished examining her ribs, giving her a tiny smile of encouragement.

"Nothing's broken or cracked as far as I can tell. You'll live to fight another day." She stood, pulling Dani up onto her feet. She leaned forward, taking a moment to rub at her tender ribs.

"One of these days, the student will surpass the teacher, so you better watch out." Dani teased, fully standing back up.

"That will be a day of reckoning, I'm sure.' Gamora shot back playfully. 'Do you want to stop for the day?"

"Hell no. We storm the castle tomorrow, so to speak, and I need to get in as much combat training as I can. Maybe just a short water break." Dani added, plopping down on the bench and taking a large drink from her bottle. She readjusted her sports bra and rolled her aching shoulders. Gamora absently took a drink and watched Dani, her expression speaking volumes.

"Spill it, Gamora. What's on your mind?"

"Please don't get mad at what I'm about to say." She replied carefully, not sure how to say what was on her mind. Dani merely waved her hand, urging her to say whatever it is she was thinking.

"I think it would be best if you stayed behind on the ship with Amelia tomorrow while the rest of us rescue Terry."

Dani stared blankly, her brain stumbling to process what Gamora said.

**(Okay, wasn't expecting that.)**

"Um, ok, and why in the hell would I do that?" She snapped, slightly offended at her statement. Gamora stepped closer, taking a seat next to her.

"This is serious, Dani. You think it was tough getting to Amelia? That was nothing. The Salvagers on Alpha Bova? A walk in the park. The people who have your brother are dangerous, extensively trained and armed to the teeth. This will, in all likelihood, be a war zone and you're not prepared for that." Gamora explained in a serious and firm tone.

"I'll be armed as well, and you and the others have been training me to fight. Why do you think I've endured all the injuries? The black eyes and the busted lips? You thinking I'm enjoying getting the shit beat out of me day in, day out?"

"A couple weeks of training is nowhere near enough for an assault of this magnitude. All you will accomplish is getting yourself killed. Peter was raised to fight, so was I. That's years I'm talking about, Dani. You're more of a liability than an asset out there."

"So, you expect me to sit here, twiddling my thumbs while my friends risk their lives for someone they have never met? I don't think so." Dani lashed out, standing up to pace like a caged animal. Just the thought of staying behind made her stomach roll.

"That's what you are paying as for." Gamora replied, bringing Dani's pacing to a halt to stare at her in astonishment.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Gamora. This is not just about money anymore. You all mean so much to me and I know you guys feel the same about me, well, except for maybe Rocket. All I care about is getting Terry out and taking him and Amelia back to Earth."

"And what about if you do get killed? How do you think they'll deal with that? How we'll deal, your friends that you claim to care about." Gamora questioned heatedly. Dani could hear the frustration growing in her voice.

"You'll have to deal with it. I'm just a new addition in your lives. I'm sure you'll be able to go on without me. I know that's harsh but I'm going." She replied evenly.

Gamora glanced away in anger, grinding her jaw, turning her now pissed off stare back to Dani. How could Dani think so low of herself? While it's true that Gamora had been slow to warm up to her at first, the blonde earthling had grown on her, despite the dispute that had occurred between the two over Peter. She'd rather have both Dani and Peter as family than risk losing them both over her own feelings. It was still painful to see the two of them together, their light playful bantering, the way that Peter would smile at Dani hurt the most, but it was worth the pain for her friends to be happy. Now, hearing her so nonchalant about the possibility of her being killed tomorrow made Gamora see red.

"And Peter?" She was yelling now, startling Dani by her loud tone. Gamora shot up, moving into a determined pacing motion that made Dani feel uncomfortable, but she stood her ground, not allowing herself to feel threatened.

"Have you even given a single thought to how destroyed he will be if something happened to you? No, wait. He'll just have to deal with it like the rest of us. After all, you're just paying us to do a job anyway." Gamora snapped viciously, throwing Dani's previous words back in her face. Gamora bringing up the possibility of Peter losing her gave Dani pause. If the roles were reversed and Peter died, she couldn't fathom how devastated she would be. Her friend had a point even if she didn't want to admit it.

"Gamora-"

"No! Save it for someone who supposedly cares." She snapped, waving a hand dismissively. She jumped up, snatching her towel and water bottle off the bench then headed for the door. She spun around, fixing an icy glare at Dani.

"That was a horrible thing to say. 'We'll get over it.' You don't get to come into our lives, make us, make me care about you. Then run headfirst into something you're not ready for, something that will surely get you killed and expect us to be ok with that. That's selfish."

That said, Gamora stormed out the door.

Dani stared numbly after her, her friend's harsh but true words slowly sinking in. Plopping to the floor, she pulled her knees to her chest, balling up into herself.

**(Maybe Gamora is right.)**

She was nowhere near an expert fighter yet. Her fights with Gamora were improving, proving to be more of an actual fight rather than the open, one sided beat down it had been in the beginning but she had to be there tomorrow. It felt wrong all the way down in her bones to not be there, fighting alongside her friends.

There was no way she could stay behind.

**(Peter…)**

His face drifted into her mind; her thoughts quick firing in so many different directions. To her getting killed and how distraught he would be. To staying on the Milano, she would be a nervous wreck the whole time, fretting over his wellbeing.

**(What if he…)**

Self-induced anguish tore through her chest, ripping a gaping hole, at just imagining what it would feel like if Peter was killed tomorrow. Her hands trembled violently as a sob ripped from her, tears welling up in her eyes.

**(NO! That's not going to happen! This is Peter for god's sake, he's too stubborn to die.)**

Unable to stand being away from him, Dani shot up from the floor, running out the door at full speed and down the hall. Reaching the door to their room, she flung it open, gazing wildly around the room. She spotted him laying on the bed, reading her copy of _Stardust_ while 'You Really Got A Hold on Me' by The Miracles played in the background.

Caught off guard by her sudden, dramatic entry, his eyes flew over from the book to her. The smile he gave her faltered at the look of pure agony on her face. Peter sat up, flinging his legs over the side of the bed, instantly worried.

"What's wrong?" He asked while standing up.

Running on pure unadulterated emotion, a strangled sob escaped from her mouth as she ran the few steps across the room and flung herself into his embrace. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist. Peter tried to correct his stance from the force of her jump but failed, falling on his butt back on the bed, sitting on it with Dani wrapped around him like a scarf.

Dani clung to him, burying her face into his neck, slightly annoyed with herself at the tears cascading down her cheeks. Confused, Peter rubbed soothing circles on her back in an attempt to calm her.

"Shhh, its ok. I'm right here. It's ok." He murmured into her ear. She continued to cry, her body needing to expel all the pent-up dread she didn't know she had been bottling up until now.

After a few minutes of what she was sure was not pretty crying, Dani felt herself coming down from her emotional rollercoaster. His firm touch and soothing words helping her to do so. She slowly pulled away from his tear-soaked shirt.

"Okay. Now that whatever the hell that was has passed, tell me what is going on." He demanded softly, cupping her face in his hands. She took a few steady breaths before retelling the events that had just transpired between Gamora and herself. Peter's expression morphed from confusion and worry to understanding as she spoke.

"Well, Gamora does have a point. Don't misconstrue my intentions here. You are improving and will be a helluva fighter one day, but she is right about tomorrow. It's going to be bloody.' He paused to collect his thoughts before continuing. 'It's your choice though. I won't lie, I would feel better if you did stay back. No one would think any less of you if you did. I, also wouldn't be constantly fearing the worst if I lose sight of you even for a second."

"I'm not staying behind, so you can get that out of your head."

Peter shook his head, chuckling.

"Figured as much. Even if I tied you to the bed, I can see you gnawing your wrists off like a damn coyote." He teased, getting her to smile faintly.

"Damn straight."

She leaned her forehead against his, running her fingertips gently on his scalp, soothing him as well as herself. Peter sighed, enjoying the feeling.

"And don't worry about me. I'm going to be just fine." He added, which did nothing to calm her nerves on the subject.

"If you say so. I'm gonna worry regardless of what you say. You are too impulsive."

Peter snorted, laughing at her accusation. "You're calling me impulsive? That's the incredibly sexy pot calling the equally good-looking kettle black, Miss Patrick."

Dani cupped his face in her hands, running her thumbs along his cheekbones and through his beard, committing his every line and curve to memory. She needed to savor this moment.

"There's something else I forgot to mention."

He smiled playfully at her, his hands rubbing softly up and down her legging clad thighs. "And what's that?"

She leaned into him, placing a gentle and tender kiss to his lips before pulling away, locking her eyes with his.

"Just that I love you, Peter Quill, with all my heart." Dani said, matter of fact. Her words chased away all the usual sassy humor that normally adorned Peter's face. He watched her intensely, reading her face, his eyes opening wider as her words sunk in.

"Do you really mean that?" He asked, his voice coming out quietly, barely there. She nodded vigorously, no doubt in her heart or mind lingered.

"Yes, I do. With everything I am. I love you, Peter." Her own voice catching with emotion as she spoke.

Peter's throat visibly tightened at her declaration, his eyes going watery. He pulled her face to his to place his forehead against hers again. Suddenly, a tiny smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth.

"I know."

Dani coughed out a laugh, slugging him playfully in the shoulder as she pulled back.

"You are such an ass, Peter Quill."

He grabbed the back of her head, capturing her lips in a passionate fueled kiss. Dani moaned, enjoying the suddenness of his mouth on hers. He pulled her body closer to his as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, running her hands roughly through his short hair. Peter pulled away from her kiss.

"I love you too, Dani." He whispered against her mouth, his lips skimming her own as he spoke. Her heart swelled, nearly bursting inside of her chest. She captured his mouth again fiercely, his words stirring something deep inside her. Dani pushed her upper body forward, forcing him to lay back on the bed.

His hands rubbed up and down her back, his touch memorizing her every curve. She sat up, pulling her tank top over her head then quickly removed her sports bra, tossing them somewhere she could care less now. Peter smiled up at her wickedly as he leaned forward, removing his shirt. He reached up to touch her. Dani grabbed his wrists, pinning his hands to the bed, her mouth locking onto his neck as she kissed and licked her way down his chest.

Peter moaned when her teeth lightly grazed his nipple, his hands clenching, aching to touch her. She continued to kiss down his chest and his stomach, occasionally nipping playfully at his skin which caused him to jerk each time. Dani purposely rubbed her body firmly against his already hard length as she moved down. She made quick work on his belt, then his jeans. Climbing off the bed, her hands grabbed his pants and boxers and pulled them off him, throwing them to the floor.

With a speed that Dani didn't know she possessed, she kicked her sneakers off and ripped her leggings and panties off, leaving her naked for Peter's hungry eyes to devour. As she moved towards him, Peter shot up and grabbed her, tossing Dani onto the bed. Desire pumped violently through them, neither one of them wanting to waste time with foreplay. He climbed on top of her, roughly pushing her legs apart with his thighs. Peter pushed himself inside of her, a satisfied growl escaping his lips and a gasp releasing from hers. He slammed his hips down, thrusting into her hard over and over.

Dani leaned her head to the side, moaning loudly at the feeling of Peter stretching her, pounding into her at a nearly violent and dizzying pace. There was something almost primal in his movements, as though he needed to claim her for his own which she had no qualms with. One of his hands gripped her hip tightly while the other slid into her outstretched hand, his fingers interlocking with hers as he continued thrusting into her. She bucked against him, feeling herself about to unravel. His thrusts became a frenzy of movement, signaling to both that he was about to cum as well. His mouth kissed the crook of her neck before biting her skin, throwing Dani over the edge. She bit back a scream of ecstasy as her body was overtaken with convulsions, her free arm clinging around his back as he moved even faster. Peter groaned loudly as he too finally came, thrusting roughly a few more times as he panted heavily against Dani's neck. His head was swimming with the dizzying power of his release. He rested his head on her chest as they fought for composure, both feeling sated and overwhelmed with the intensity of what just happened between them.

**(*_GOTG_*)**

Even though their bodies were slick with perspiration and the small room had heated up, Peter and Dani still clung to one another. Each kissing and caressing the other's exposed skin, each lingering kiss and soft touch soothing an ache in their souls that fretted about what tomorrow may bring.

Peter paused, pulling his lips away from the soft skin of her stomach that his mouth was currently worshipping. His warm breath tickling her ear when he leaned up to whisper.

"Say it again."

Dani turned her head to meet his loving gaze as she bit at her bottom lip from his gentle tone.

"I love you." She whispered back breathily into his ear, pressing her lips to his cheek tenderly. He sighed contently into her hair.

"I love you, too." He replied.

Rolling onto his back, he pulled Dani firmly to his side. After a few moments of comfortable silence, he interrupted the quiet.

"I think we should make a promise to each other."

Intrigued, Dani slowed her fingers that were tracing circles on his bare chest.

"What's that?"

Peter thought about his words before answering.

"About what needs to be done if something happens to one of us tomorrow."

Her pattern on his chest stilled. "You really know how to kill a post sex buzz."

"This is something that we need to be on the same page about, babe."

"Alright, double tap to the head so I don't come back as a zombie." She teased humorlessly, not wanting to discuss this.

"Dani."

"Oh, I know, I know. So, what would you need me to do?"

"Not much really. I'd like a huge, intergalactic ceremony. David Hasselhoff must be there amongst others. I'll make you a list. Oh, also, I'll need you to swear off men entirely, maybe join a convent or something of that nature. That's not too much, is it?" He asked playfully as he was trying to lighten the conversation.

She lifted her head, looking up at him. "It sounds epic."

"If only. So, what do you want?" She answered with no hesitation.

"To be taken back to Earth. Back to St. Charles and buried next to my parents. Nothing grand.' She pushed herself up on her elbow to look at him. 'What do you really want?"

Peter's fingers danced lightly down her spine. "Looks like I'm going back home, too."

Dani's face scrunched up at his words. "Really? I thought you would want your ashes scattered along the rings of Mars or something like that."

"You're thinking of Saturn and no, I want to be wherever you're going to be." He replied with a note of finality. Dani's throat tightened, moved by him. She placed a soft kiss to his jawline.

"You are something else, Peter Quill.' She whispered. 'That's enough death talk for one night."

Peter swallowed thickly, an expression of remorse passing over his face. It disappeared as quickly as it appeared, but Dani caught a glimpse.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" He nonchalantly asked, playing dumb in order to dodge her question.

"Don't play stupid. That look, what brought that on?"

Peter's eyes flitted uncomfortably from her face to the ceiling and back a few times.

"I was thinking about something Amelia mentioned. Before you go drilling into me, no, I can't tell you. She made me swear not to say anything. She said it was something that she needed to talk to you about and threatened bodily harm to certain areas on myself that I, and I'm sure you would too, like to keep intact. If I broke that promise."

Curiosity had wiggled inside of her. "Can you tell me what it's about at least?"

The stress taking hold on his face increased tenfold, making him look older than his years.

"You really need to talk to her about this. It's not my place to say."

Dani sat up in the bed, reaching for her clothes. "Maybe she is still awake-"

Peter's hand flew out, wrapping around her forearm.

"It's late. Just wait until tomorrow."

She laid down on her side next to him, curling her body into his.

"I swear, you two will be the death of me." She teased, a small laugh flowing out of her. It was meant to be a joke, but Peter didn't seem to find it amusing.

"I thought we were done with the death talk?" He asked rhetorically, his tone had an edge to it that caused her to raise an eyebrow at him. Taking the high road, Dani chose to ignore it.

The song changed to 'Brandy' by Looking Glass. The hard planes of Peter's face softened, a small bittersweet smile blossoming on his face.

"This was my mom's favorite song." He stated fondly. She nodded absently; Dani already knew that fact.

"I remember. Meredith had great taste when it came to music- Oh crap! I nearly forgot!" Dani exclaimed, leaping out of the bed and made a mad dash to the dresser.

Peter propped his weight up onto his elbows, his gaze following her curiously. She snatched a tee shirt out of the drawer, throwing it on. She noticed that it was baggy on her, realizing it was one of Peter's. Shrugging indifferently, Dani resumed digging through her drawer until she found what she was looking for.

"What are you doing?" He called over, becoming more and more curious with each passing second. He pulled the covers out from under him, covering his exposed lap. Reaching the bed, she sat cross legged by his side, producing a gift wrapped medium sized package from behind her back. He took in the bright red bow on top along with the My Little Pony wrapping paper, his gaze moving to meet her excited one.

"Cute paper. You going to braid my hair and have a tea party with me later?"

She shot him a dirty look. "It was all I could find on Rodahir. You try finding gift wrap in space, dick. Anyway, Merry Christmas, Peter."

Peter's face lit up in surprise. Pulling the blanket up around his waist, he sat up and took the present from her.

"Is it really Christmas?" He inquired, receiving a nod from her.

"Yep, I've been keeping track of the days. Go ahead, open it." She responded excitedly, moving closer to him.

"I didn't get you anything. Christmas isn't really a celebrated event out here." He stated. She waved her hand dismissively.

"I have you, that's more than enough for me."

He held the gift gingerly, staring down at the girly paper in wonder, emotion bubbling up inside of him.

"Sorry. It's been years since I've gotten a Christmas gift." He apologized. Dani's chest ached for him at this revelation.

"Well, its time to break that tradition."

Peter smiled at her before turning his attention back to the present. Tearing off the bow then the hideous paper, his smirk widened a bit more.

"Is this-"

"Yeah, it's a photo album. It's also not empty."

He pulled open the deep red leather cover, his jaw tightening as his eyes welled up upon seeing the first page.

"How did you-" He began to ask but faltered, his voice wavering.

Dani scooted even closer, wrapping her arm loosely around his back. She glanced down at the first picture in the book that she had put together for him. It was from the day he was born. A close up of Meredith, exhausted with her sweat drenched blonde hair plastered to her face. The look on her face conveyed no concern for her appearance. She only had eyes for the small, yawning baby that she clutched closely to her chest, a perfect smile of blissful happiness stretching across her beautiful face. The once glossy photo had some wear and tear along with the fact that it had faded some over the years since it was developed.

"After she passed, my mom asked your grandparents for some photos. This obviously wasn't one of them that she received. After they died, my mom salvaged what she could. She never really was the same after Meredith left us." Dani explained as Peter turned the pages delicately. Not all of them were of his mother, some consisted of friends and relatives that he hadn't thought of in years. He paused on one page, the large picture making him smile even wider.

"You remember that day?" Dani asked, watching his face.

It was a much younger Peter and Dani at the local summer county fair. Dani was clutching a ridiculous giant pink with purple striped zebra in one arm, her other wrapped tight around a struggling Peter. His face was painted like a lion while hers was done up like a house cat. She was giving him an obnoxious kiss on the cheek, smearing his still wet paint as his eyes bugged out comically. His mouth hanging open in a pretend scream.

Peter laughed fondly as he recalled that day.

"How could I forget? I damn near threw my shoulder out trying to win you that hideous zebra, but you just had to have it."

Dani playfully slapped his bare shoulder.

"I merely said that it was adorable. You were the one that made it into a personal challenge to win it. My dad was getting pissed at how much he had to pay for you to keep trying. 'Just one more throw and I'll have it, Mr. Patrick, I swear.' He said it'd be cheaper to buy it outright." She recalled, laughing as she thought about how annoyed her father had been.

"Don't I know it. He liked to joke that I'd have to work summer jobs every year til I graduated high school to be able to pay him back." He replied, laughing as well as he continued flipping through the album. Peter paused again when he came across another picture of Meredith. This one had Christine in it as well. They were sitting in Dani's mother's garden at a metal patio table. Newborn Dani was cradled in Meredith's arms while Christine held one-year old Peter who napped against her shoulder while the best friends talked.

A random thought popped into Dani's head.

"You want to hear something outlandish?"

Peter nodded, not taking his eyes off the picture.

"Not trying to gross you out but you're technically my brother."

His head snapped up, a look of horror on his face. "What?!"

Dani burst into hysterical laughter at the look on his face.

"Not my blood brother, dummy. What kind of backwoods perv do you take me for? By adoption, I mean. When Meredith's health took a turn for the worst, my mother insisted on adopting you if she didn't pull through. They filed all the paperwork, went through a mountain of red tape but it was pushed through. The completed official papers came in the mail a few weeks after you disappeared. You nearly became a Patrick; in a way I guess." She explained.

Peter still had a skeptical expression.

"I don't know how I feel about that. Weirds me out a little being that we're…you know…together intimately."

She chuckled at his awkwardness.

"Stop being simple. We're not actually related.' Dani one arm hugged him. 'Did you really think I would have had sex with my own brother?"

"God no. You dropped a verbal bomb on me then didn't explain it." He responded.

"That would be such a Lannister move."

"Who is that?" Peter asked absently as he thumbed through the album.

"Modern pop culture reference. I'll explain it another time."

They fell into a comfortable silence as they combed through the rest of the album, only speaking when Peter questioned her occasionally about certain photos. Reaching the last page, Peter went stony silent as he gazed longingly at the final photo. It was another of Meredith; she sat on the hood of a baby blue and orange Mustang, smiling widely at whoever was taking the picture. She was younger than Peter remembered her being.

"I wonder who took this picture." He observed, speaking more to himself than her.

"My mom showed me this one. She told me it was your dad."

Peter's body went rigid, his head snapping up to lock his eyes with hers.

"My dad?! Did Christine ever say who he is? A name? Anything?"

Dani shook her head sheepishly. That piece of the puzzle she didn't have in her possession.

"Not really. Nothing of any use at least. I got the impression that she didn't care much for him. Sorry."

Peter's eyes saddened, turning back to the picture. "It's not your fault, nothing to apologize for."

She glanced back to the photo, smiling. "She really was beautiful."

He nodded in agreement, his fingertips brushing down his mother's face, lingering momentarily before he closed the album and turned his attention to Dani.

"All these years, I've never had a picture of her. I was worried that I would one day forget what she looked like. And now, I don't need to worry about that anymore."

Peter placed the album on the bed and turned his body towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his lap. He hugged her close to him.

"I have you to thank for that. My incredible, awesome and thoughtful Dani. Thank you." He said, sincerely, leaning up to kiss her deeply. She stroked his cheek with her hand after they ended the kiss, a tentative grin on her face.

"Its just a photo album."

Peter shook his head, gazing up at her in awed wonderment that made her stomach twirl in somersaults.

"No, it's not. It's so much more."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	6. Chapter 26: Did You Miss Me?

****A/N: Hello again! Just to let everyone know in case anyone was wondering, the last chapter highlighted the events in my AU after the events of GOTG Vol. 2. As is such, the budding romance of Gamora and Peter clearly did not happen in this story. The events just occurred per canon bits just with the sexual and emotional tension between Gamora and Peter being omitted. So, with no blossoming relationship to explore, that's why Gamora went off with Nebula, just for a short bit mind you. **

**Anyway, I do hope you all are enjoying the story, it's getting close to the end with only a few more chapters to go. I won't say how many but I don't want to drag it out to the point of boredom. Enjoy!**

**Song Inserts:**

**The Jackson 5- I'll Be There (don't worry, you'll see it, LOL)**

**Janis Joplin- Piece of My Heart **

**Lynryd Skynyrd- Free Bird**

**The Ronettes- Be My Baby (This and the two above it are just passing themes, you'll see them.)**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Did You Miss Me?**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There was not much to do in the little farm town of St. Charles, Missouri on a Saturday night. The weekend night usually constituted of teenagers hanging out in the back-parking lot of the local grocery store, their various makes of cars and trucks clustered together in packs of clichés while the youngsters goofed off and behaved, well, like teenagers.

The only real hangout for the adults of St. Charles was one of two bars, Stella's Tavern and its competition, The Watering Hole.

The latter of the two was where Dani found herself on that night. Amelia, officially fed up with Dani's recluse behavior, dragged her out for a night of drinks and low-end karaoke.

Once again, karaoke.

The true testament of one's character, especially on self-control.

Still, Dani promised to Amelia, and herself, that things needed to change. Her biological family was gone but life kept moving forward. As for the love of her life, Peter was no longer apart of the grand scheme and she couldn't wallow away in exile any longer.

So here she is, leaning against the glossy wood of the bar counter, attempting to hail down the busy bartender, Jessa from the other end of the bustling bar. Marcus, the other bartender, was nowhere to be seen, most likely he snuck off into the stock room with a cute little brunette that had been making goo goo eyes at him all night.

Sighing quietly, Dani leaned forward more against the counter, in dire need of a mojito if she was to continue enduring the nerve-wracking noise radiating from the front end of the establishment. Blessedly, there was a break in songs as the bar pa system played Janis Joplin's 'Piece of My Heart'. Dani hummed thoughtfully to the tune, it was one of her favorites and always Zened her out.

The break was short lived though as the DJ called up one of the locals, Eric Lahey, who began belting out a mediocre rendition of Lynyrd Skynyrd's 'Free Bird', a bottle of beer in one hand and microphone in the other as he drunkenly crooned the classic off time. The lyrics hadn't even started yet.

Dani groaned.

She glanced over again to Jessa, finally catching the younger blonde's attention. She held her hand up, a desperate smile on her face and she signaled her need of a drink. Jessa held a finger up for her to wait a moment as she finished another customer's beverage.

Dani nodded, glancing back around the packed bar to occupy herself while she waited. Her green eyes widened when her gaze moved behind her to the back of the bar. Her brain must be playing tricks on her. For the briefest moment, she could have sworn that she spotted Peter amid the many faces moving through the bar. Her body moved on its own, taking a tentative step from her spot, craning her neck past a couple that had walked in front of her towards the door that led outside. She searched frantically once they passed but the illusion had disappeared as quickly as it started.

Dani's heart squeezed painfully as she swallowed back a lump of sadness and disappointment that lodged itself in her throat. Giving her head a quick shake to get her thoughts in order, she turned back to the bar just in time for Jessa to move over to serve her next.

"Another Sprite, Dani?" She asked, her voice conveying the rush that she was in.

"No, a mojito actually. I wasn't planning on drinking, but karaoke calls for a drink. Where did Marcus run off to?"

Jessa gave her a short but comical glare, shaking her head in annoyance.

"He said he was going to get another case of beer but I'm not naïve. He's back in the stock room having a quickie with that damn Merrick girl. That kid can't keep it in his pants for a single shift. He keeps that up, Isaac is going to can his ass." The bartender sneered angrily, putting excessive force into crushing up the mint leaves for her drink. Dani noticed this but chose to play oblivious, the poor girl was stressed enough.

"Not like Isaac is here to catch him." Dani observed, gesturing to the crowd, pointing out to the lack of the bar owner. This comment brought a vindictive smile to Jessa's face.

"Oh, he has his coming. Marcus doesn't know it, but Isaac finally fixed that busted surveillance camera in the stock room. He is in for one helluva show."

Dani smiled widely, chuckling to herself as she paid for her drink with her card. "Poor little horndog Marcus."

Jessa shrugged indifferently, thanking Dani for the tip she added. "His fault. Maybe I can finally get someone worthwhile here to help."

A thought occurred to Dani.

"Well, not to be crude, but if that does happen, you should put in a good word for Amelia. She's been looking for a gig since she's no longer at the coffee shop." Dani suggested, receiving a thoughtful nod from Jessa.

"In a heartbeat. I think Amelia would be a good fit. Tell her to call Isaac in a few days."

"Will do. Thanks, Jessa."

Making her way back to her table, Dani carefully moved and dodged around the many patrons. Spotting Amelia, she gave her an exasperated look as she settled back into her seat at the small square table.

"About damn time. I thought I was going to need to send out Search and Rescue." Amelia bantered, lifting her drink to her face to take a sip. Feeling a little buzzed, the redhead comically chased the miniature straw around with her mouth. Dani snorted, her mood lightening considerably.

"Maybe you have had enough. You're being bested by a plastic straw."

Amelia rubbed at a pretend itch on her cheek with her middle finger, directing the gesture towards her friend causing her to laugh loudly in amusement.

"Wow, really. That's an oldie. I hope you dusted that off before you used it." Dani shot back playfully, taking a small sip of her mojito.

The wailing voice of an older woman singing 'Be My Baby' by The Ronettes who shouldn't be trusted with a turned-on microphone permeated the room, making a cringe rip through both Dani and Amelia.

Groaning, Dani rubbed her forehead with her hand, working hard on her left temple. "Please tell me why I allowed you to drag me here. I hate karaoke, you hate karaoke. This makes no sense. Why torture ourselves willingly?"

Her friend lifted her glass of Long Island Iced Tea. "We came for the booze or at least, I did.' She looked down at the alcoholic beverage in Dani's hand. 'And it looks like Karaoke Night finally wore you down, prude."

"We can have drinks at home without the ear-splitting noise." She remarked, pointing out the obvious.

"YOU needed to get out of the house. Besides, it's entertainment!"

"It's cruel and unusual punishment. The equivalent of waterboarding."

Amelia gave her a pointed stare that didn't reach the rest of her face. The stare melted into a knowing smile that threw Dani for a loop.

"What's that about?"

Her friend shrugged, casting an aloof air as she casually took another sip.

"Nothing. Am I not allowed to express any emotion?" Amelia responded indifferently but Dani knew her too well.

"What are you keeping to yourself? I know that look." She dug, curious now. Amelia's eyes scanned the room, seeming to search for something or someone.

"So, where's Marcus? I haven't seen him in a hot minute." The redhead observed, obviously attempting to change the topic.

About a half hour later, Dani finished the last of her mojito, stretching her stiff arms up. She pulled her cell out of her jacket pocket from the back of her chair, seeing the time.

"It's 11:00, Amelia and I'm just not feeling the atmosphere anymore. I'm going to call for a taxi and head home. I've had enough." Dani said as she pulled open her phone's contacts, searching for the local taxi service number. Amelia had drove them here and her friend was most certainly not driving anytime soon. Moving at a speed that startled Dani to the point where she jumped in her chair, Amelia snatched Dani's phone out of her hand and shoved it into her jacket, zipping said pocket shut.

Dani watched her actions, completely bewildered. "What the actual hell, Amelia?!' She extended her arm out with a firm look. 'Give me my phone back."

"You can't leave, not yet.' Amelia paused, glancing at the phone quickly. 'Just stay a little longer. Pretty please?"

She raised a questioning eyebrow, silently asking why she should.

"Just trust me please."

Relenting, Dani popped her neck, her gaze flitting to the karaoke set up briefly before landing on her friend. "Okay, a little longer but next round on you, mooch."

Smiling brightly, Amelia snatched their glasses off the table, popped up and all but ran towards the bar, nearly taking out Mr. Watkins-err- Allan- to be correct, as he made his way to the men's room. Allan had been the high school principal when they were teenagers, having since retired and Dani still tripped up and called him Mr. or Sir sometimes.

"Sorry, Allan, my bad!" Amelia called over her shoulder as she continued rushing away. He shot her a disapproving glare.

"Slow down, Mitchell, I see some things never change." He called back then resumed his original course to relieve himself.

She was back in record time with their drinks, still grinning madly as she settled back into her seat. Her behavior had Dani full blown curious at this point.

"You are in high spirits. Care to clue me in?"

Amelia shook her head, taking a sip of her spiked tea, nearly giddy as she fidgeted in her seat.

"Nope."

Dani absently heard the karaoke DJ call up the next victim—singer—for the next song as the crowd gave the typical light applause that was to be expected. The DJ was speaking, saying something along the lines of the song choice was a dedication to someone but Dani was too invested in finding out what was going on with Amelia to fully pay attention. She was staring wide eyed over Dani's shoulder, glee filling out her face at whatever she was seeing.

"Why don't you just tell me? You know I don't like being out of the loop on—"

"Would you shut up and just listen for once in your life!?" Amelia squeaked out, physically leaning forward and turning Dani's face towards the karaoke table at the front end of the establishment.

Dani meant to snap off at Amelia until she heard the next singer speak; it was a voice that she could pick out of a crowd of millions, one she had been longing to hear once again. The singer had said two words that stopped her heart.

_**(Sun Ray.)**_

Whipping her head back around at a breakneck speed, Dani searched for the voice's owner in the dimly lit and smoke-filled bar. Her stomach leapt up into her throat and her heart squeezed painfully again as her eyes landed on the most handsome face in all the stars. She white knuckle clenched the edge of the table, grounding herself because there was no way that her eyes could be right. No way that her Peter was standing not even a hundred feet away in front of the karaoke table, microphone in hand, as he looked directly at her. With a longing on his face that surely paled in comparison to what was surely on her own as her mouth dropped open in stunned surprise. Her perverse and desperate mind was simply torturing Dani, procuring an image of the one person in all of creation that she wanted, needed to see the most.

A strangled sob tore from her throat when the hallucination smiled that crooked smirk that set her heart fluttering. He lifted the microphone to his lips.

"Yes, I'm talking to you, Dani, my little Sun Ray. I just found out you were trying to reach out to me; I wasn't ignoring you and I'm sorry for not getting here sooner. We've known each other since birth. You've always been there for me, even when you weren't physically there when I was 'abroad'. Even when I couldn't be there for you. You're my best friend, my rock, the love of my life."

He paused, gathering his emotions before continuing.

"Whatever you want to do, wherever you want to be, I'll be there. Whether it's here or 'travelling', I'm never leaving your side as long as that's what you want."

Peter glanced around the crowd, swallowing thickly as he took in the many, many eyes on him. "Which I'm hoping, praying actually, is for quite a long time since I'm embarrassing the hell out of myself right now in a room full of strangers." He joked, receiving a mild amount of laughter and applause from the crowd.

He smiled briefly, feeling slightly more confidant from the praise, his eyes finding Dani once again. "I'm singing this for you, love, because I'll always be there."

A slow piano opening began, filling the spacious room. Dani, unable to believe what was happening, slowly slid her eyes shut, tremendous joy enveloping her soul at Peter's declaration as The Jackson 5's 'I'll Be There' played.

_You and I must make a pact_

_We must bring salvation back_

Dani's eyes flew open; she had never heard Peter sing before.

"WOW! Who knew that Hot Pants could sing?" She faintly heard Amelia say through the swelling of appreciation of the crowd around them, obviously thrilled by someone who could sing well. His voice was steady and pleasing to the ear, a faint twang of his Midwest accent from his younger years evident as he sang.

All the noise, the people, everything else faded away for Dani as she listened to Peter, his gaze acting as magnet for her own.

_And oh- I'll be there to comfort you_

_Build my world of dreams around you, I'm so glad that I found you_

_I'll be there with a love that's strong_

_I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on- yes, I will, yes, I will_

_Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter_

_Togetherness, well that's all I'm after_

_Whenever you need me_

_I'll be there_

Halfway through the song, Peter paused in his singing, watching her intently from across the room, taking in the joyful tears streaming down her face. He mouthed 'I Love You', cracking all of Dani's grounded resolve.

Shoving her chair back as she stood, Dani found herself moving forward, moving gently at first then breaking out into a gait that bordered running towards him. All thoughts that there were others in the room were gone, she only had eyes for Peter.

As for Peter, seeing Dani rushing towards him, he purposely dropped the microphone onto the table behind him, no longer caring about the rest of the song and took a few steps forward. He stopped, bracing himself as Dani closed the distance between them, flinging herself into his open arms, wrapping tightly around him like a coil. He crushed her against him, never wanting her out of his embrace again. Peter hoisted her up into his arms, her legs wrapping around his. Dani incessantly kissed his neck, face, mouth and anywhere she could reach.

"Oh, Peter. I love you! I love you, I'm sorry. I was such an idiot. I'm so, so sorry." She apologized profusely over and over; her voice muffled every time she kissed him. Peter shushed her with his lips, pulling a moan from both. The gaping hole in Dani's chest quickly filled itself in with everything that was Peter.

"It's all right, love, it's all right. You're back in my arms right where you belong, that's all that matters. All I care about."

His words sent an electric shock through her system, like a jump start to her dormant heart. Peter pulled her back to him, not being able to stand not kissing Dani in the numerous months of emotional hell.

It was then that they remembered where they were as a growing applause sounded around them, pulling them out of their reconciliation bubble.

"Well, they won't be needing me anymore. My congratulations to the two of you.' The DJ spoke up into his microphone, a smile on his face as he ended the Jackson 5 song. 'There will be another short break and then next up is Lorrie."

Completely ignoring the DJ, Peter placed Dani back down to her feet.

"How did you—how did you know I was here? You were amazing by the way." She stuttered in wonderment at the spectacle she just witnessed.

Peter chuckled, holding her tight around her waist while his other hand ran through her curly, loose hair.

"That's a long story. Let's just say that you have a dear friend who cares about you and wanted to surprise you. A dear friend who answered the door when I stopped by your house earlier and you weren't home. She filled me in on where you two were headed tonight and said that I should surprise. 'It'll be so epic' were her words. It was all Amelia's idea." He replied, pointing behind her.

Amelia stepped over to them, smiling enormously as she held out Dani's jacket, phone and the keys to her own Ford Focus.

"Get out of here, you crazy kids." She pushed the keys and Dani's belongings into her trembling hands.

"YOU! I don't know whether to kiss you or punch you, Miss Mitchell." Dani said, still shaken up, causing Amelia to laugh jovially.

"I think a simple 'thank you' would suffice. Hot Pants might enjoy the show too much if we start necking. Save the getting hot and bothered for at home."

Dani then noticed the keys in her hand. "How are you getting back?"

Amelia shrugged, waving dismissively.

"Sera's coming by to pick me up later. I'm staying at her place tonight so you two can be alone and, catch up." She said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Dani reached for her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"You sure?"

"YES! Now go and have lots of unbridled, passionate sex. The kinkier, the better."

Dani's face flushed as she snagged Peter's hand, pulling him away.

"And not in my car! I just had it cleaned." Amelia hollered quite loudly after them.

"I mean it! Nothing past second base, Dee!"

Dani tightened her grip on his hand, pulling him away even quicker, ignoring the knowing looks they received by some of the bar patrons as they scurried away.

"My god! Is it possible to love and hate someone as equally as I do the Unsinkable Amelia Mitchell?" She exclaimed, mostly to herself as they exited the building, making their way through the parking lot. Peter chuckled as he walked alongside her, hugging her closely around the shoulders as they went.

"She is a loud character but her heart's in the right place and she loves you dearly."

"Yeah. Yeah. I know." She added, unlocking the dark blue car.

Before she could open the driver's door, Peter spun her around, kissing her deeply and catching her off guard as he pressed against her, pushing her back against the car.

Slowly pulling back, he tenderly brushed her cheeks with his thumbs as he stroked her face. His smiling widening as he moved his gaze over her.

"God, I missed doing that." He whispered, his warm breath tickling her cheeks.

"Doing what?" She breathlessly asked as he slowly caressed her cheekbones once more.

"Making you blush.' He replied, his low, silky voice sending shivers up her spine. 'I love you."

Dani opened her mouth to repeat the same but paused, a sly smile developing as she bit her bottom lip in order not to laugh.

"I know." She responded, giving him some payback from the first time she declared her love and he said the same thing, even though she had jokingly begged him not to.

Peter narrowed his eyes playfully, a smirk tugging on those gorgeous lips of his.

"Oh, you…. You're going to regret that, missy."

She leaned up, skimming her mouth against his in a teasing motion before pulling back slightly, her lips brushing his as she spoke. "Sounds promising."

Peter leaned forward to capture her in another kiss, but Dani dodged him, laughing playfully. "Nope, later. Now get your sweet ass in the car."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As Dani drove, Peter filled her in on how everyone was doing in her absence and what they had been up to. He explained about how he met his father, who turned out to be a genocidal god hell bent on destroying all life in the universe. About how he had to kill him in order to stop him. She stayed silent as she listened staring intently out the windshield. Her stomach felt unsettled by hearing the story; she didn't like how close of a call it had been for him and their friends.

"I can't believe that Ego put his extension here in St. Charles. I honestly didn't even think about that after the matter." He observed, looking out the window as they drove.

Dani swallowed uncomfortably. It had been a few weeks since the incident had occurred in St. Charles before she even knew about it. At the time, Dani had been pissed at Amelia for keeping Terry's illness a secret, so she had ignored her first few 'wellness' phone calls. She only answered once after the tenth phone call to yell into the phone that she didn't want to talk to her and to quit calling then hung up. Dani was not proud of that, looking back on the whole situation in hindsight. Not to mention, she rarely left her house for anything, so she received one hell of a surprise when she was driving down main street one day to pick up supplies.

"Yeah, took me a while to find out about it. I was going through a self-hating funk and barely left the house. Amelia and I weren't speaking at the time as well. I didn't really care about what was going on around me or for myself, to be honest." Dani admitted, feeling shameful.

She caught Peter glaring angrily at her from the corner of her eye. She sighed dejectedly, knowing already what was going on in his head.

"I had just lost my brother and on impulse, nearly destroyed 'us' so yes, I was in a bad place for a while."

"Still—"

"So, did I miss anything else?" She cut him off, desperate for a change of subject. Peter watched her quietly before deciding to let it go. As much as it pissed him off to hear how little Dani thought of herself during that time, it was in the past. Her and Amelia had made amends and now, he was here with her. That's all that mattered now. He moved on, telling her about Gamora taking off with her sister after the Ego incident. Saying that she needed to keep an eye on Nebula and ensure that she didn't get herself killed on her quest of getting revenge on their father, Thanos. He then filled her in on the death of Yondu and how badly it had shaken him which only confused her.

"So, let me get this straight. This is the guy that kidnapped you and you expect me to believe that you loved him?" Disbelief evident in her tone as Dani asked.

"Yes, he did but Yondu did raise me after all. It wasn't ideal. He had no clue as to what he was doing. But I know he cared; he also saved my ass more times than I care to count." Peter tried explaining the odd dynamic the two of them shared.

"Trouble that I'm sure he put you into." She rebuffed, anger creeping into her voice.

"Dani, I never had a father. Looking back now with a clear mind, he did the best he could. I couldn't see it before, but I do now. He was my father when I needed one."

Dani could hear the emotion building inside of him as he spoke of the dead man. Reaching over, she grasped his hand tightly in hers while she drove.

"He was your Hasselhoff. I get it. I may not like it, but I get it."

He smiled sadly, squeezing her hand with his. "Yeah, I guess so. You remembered."

Dani only nodded as they passed through St. Charles' city limits.

"I don't care how many times he 'saved your ass', Yondu still took you away from me but for your sake, I'll keep my opinion on him to myself from now on, baby."

Peter lifted her hand, brushing his lips softly on her knuckles in a tender kiss.

"Thank you."

They drove on in silence for a few minutes until Dani made a left turn, taking the longer way back to her home.

"I know it's been a while for me but isn't it faster the other way?" He inquired, pointing the opposite direction they were going.

"Yes, but the clean up from the 'Ego Goo' is still ongoing. It's a dead end further up."

Peter watched the landscape out his window, finally making out the devastation left behind by his real father as they drove by. He went deathly quiet as they passed the edge of the hardened mass, swallowing thickly as he surveyed where they were, mumbling incoherently.

"What was that?" She asked, not making out what he had said. Peter watched the farmland pass by them.

"I said two miles." He replied tightly.

"Um, ok. Two miles what?"

"Two miles from your house."

She was still lost as to what he was talking about.

"You're gonna need to explain your—"

"Two miles, Dani. That's how close I came to killing you."

She sighed heavily as she made the turn onto her road, the long driveway visible in the distance.

"Peter, that wasn't you, it was Ego. You said he was using you as some sort of battery. And I'm fine, I'm right here. Don't beat yourself up for something you couldn't control and that didn't happen anyway. You're not allowed to wallow in self-hatred, that's my bag." She tried to joke, hopefully to lighten the mood.

He didn't reply.

Pulling into the driveway of the guest house, she turned the car off and turned in her seat to give him her full attention.

"Oh, by the way, I'm not referring to you as a god just so you know. I doubt that the Earth's axis could withstand the weight of your ego if I did that."

The brooding expression slowly melted away, his eyes lighting up mischievously as he turned towards her. Dani reached up, placing her index finger to his lips, shushing him.

"I swear, if you make a sexual innuendo right now, I can't legally be held liable for what I may do." She teased.

She climbed out of the car, leading him towards the backdoor into the kitchen. A shrill shriek flew out of her as Peter ran up behind, scooping her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"I'll take these." He snatched her keys out of her hand mid lift. Laughing, Dani playfully swatted at his back, kicking her legs.

"Put me down."

"Not a chance. There are naughty deeds to be done and I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Peter opened the door, stepped inside and kicked it closed, locking it behind him. He tossed the keys on the marble counter, his eyes quickly surveying the area. He had never been inside the guest house. Dani's parents built it sometime during his absence.

"Bedroom?" Peter asked.

"Not a chance, caveman. Put me down!" She giggled, her head swimming from being upside down as she squirmed.

Still standing in the kitchen, his gaze locked on to Dani's backside which was right next to his face. His blood heating up when he caught sight of the black ruffled lace panties peeking out under her hiked up tangerine colored floral skirt. Unable to stop himself, he placed a gentle love bite on her exposed ass cheek. A small startled yelp resounded through the room, followed by her slapping the back of his head lightly.

"Peter Jason Quill! That's no way to treat a lady." She admonished him in a scandalized tone.

"Oh, you haven't seen nothing yet, sweet cheeks. If you're not going to tell me where your bedroom is, I'm going to be forced to get creative. There's always the kitchen counter, the dining table, the breakfast nook." He moved forward, stepping into the living room as Dani continued giggling at his antics.

"There's the couch. Oh, you have a chaise by the bay window, how quaint! Or the floor, I don't care at this point."

Dani gasped, nearly hyperventilating from laughter. She hadn't done much of that in quite a while.

"Or there's always Amelia's car. I'm curious to see how big that back seat is." Peter observed, giving Dani's back side a firm slap. Her green eyes shot open, nearly bugging out.

"Upstairs. Second door on the right." She damn near shouted, eliciting a victorious smile from him that she couldn't see anyway.

"There. That wasn't so difficult, was it?" He asked, taking the carpeted steps two at a time.

"She's a bad-tempered redhead who knows where I sleep at night. I don't want smothered with a pillow."

Peter chuckled, stealthily making his way to the landing and moved down the hall.

"And now I know, too. Not that we'll be doing much sleeping."

Dani rolled her eyes as he opened the door to her bedroom. "If making sexual innuendoes was an Olympic Event, you'd be the Michael Phelps of perversion."

"I'm not offended because I don't know who that is anyway."

Closing the door, Peter carefully surveyed the soft teal wallpaper, the cream-colored carpet before his eyes landed on its target, her king-sized bed. Stepping over to it, he carefully tossed her onto the oversized bed as she squealed from her sudden altitude change. Not giving her a second to adjust, Peter snatched her ankle, pulling off her white high heel then quickly removed its mate. Once they were off, he slid his hands up her bare leg, massaging her calf muscles, causing Dani to moan deep in her throat.

"That feels so good. I hate those shoes." She whimpered, unconsciously licking her lips from the sensation of Peter's hands working away at her aching calf. The subconscious action causing Peter's blood to ignite even more so.

He moved his hands away from their task, stripping off his red leather jacket and kicking off his boots. He crawled onto the bed as she scooted up. Her blood pounded loudly in her ears at the hungry expression on his face.

Dani still couldn't believe he was here, in her house, in her bed. Everything felt surreal, part of her wondering if this was all a dream. A very, very vivid dream.

Not wasting a moment longer on these musings, she grasped his shirt, pulling him down to her, kissing him fiercely. Her other hand roamed under the shirt, her body desperately needing to touch his warm skin.

Peter leaned back, pulling his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. He moved to leaned back down to capture her lips with his again but paused upon seeing the sudden hardness in Dani's eyes.

"What?"

She didn't respond, only allowed her fingertips to carefully trace the scarred tissue of his shoulder where he had been stabbed that night on Zakkar. She swallowed the lump in her throat, also pushing down the terror of that night, the night she thought she would lose him forever.

Peter was right here and there was no way in hell she was letting him go again.

"Nothing." She gently whispered before leaning up, tenderly pressing her lips to the red, puffy reminder then pulled Peter down on top of her. Seeing whatever hardness melt away from her eyes, Peter moved his head down, kissing the tender spot below her ear of her neck. He moved lower, his hand grasping the bottom of her blouse and slowly lifted it upwards, his mouth gently kissing every inch of exposed skin as he lifted the material.

Getting frustrated at his slow pace, Dani grabbed the blouse's hem, yanking the top over her head, exposing her matching black lace bra to his hungry gaze.

A soft, rumbling laugh escaped him as she fidgeted behind her, unhooking her bra and tossing it aside.

"You're in a hurry. Hot date later?" He teased as he moved his mouth further up her body, licking his way up the valley between her breasts. Peter gently bit down on her hardened nipple, eliciting a sharp gasp that he had sorely missed.

"I have the infamous outlaw, Star Lord, in my bed. That's about as hot as it can get but he is moving at a maddeningly slow pace though."

He moved his attention to her other breast while his hand reached down, his rough fingertips skimming the soft skin of her inner thigh, causing her to buck against him.

"Maybe it's just that he has a reputation of being very, very thorough." He purred in a low, seductive voice. His teeth grazing her skin as he purposely scratched his goatee hair along her skin. Goosebumps flashed across Dani's skin at the sensation.

"No. He's more of a shoot his big gun and ask questions later kinda guy." She teased back, provoking him.

Dani squealed in delight when his hand slapped her panty clad center hard, sending a pleasurable jolt through her lower area when his fingers made contact with her clit. Peter slowly returned his hand back between her legs, rubbing her delicately through her lace panties.

"That'll be enough of that, missy. I have it on good authority that he is a very giving lover." He whispered into her ear before biting her earlobe while his hand slipped around her panties, slipping his middle finger inside of her depth. Dani moaned loudly as did Peter when he felt how wet she already was. He rubbed his finger hard against her G spot as his thumb brushed her clit, sending strong tremors through her body.

As pleasurable as this was, it however was not what her body was crying out for. It craved for Peter to be deep inside her, it had been so long since they had last made love and she desperately needed him.

Pushing his shoulders with a strength that even surprised herself, Dani flipped him onto his back, straddling his hips in a flash. Her fingers made quick work on his belt buckle.

"Sorry but not sorry. It's been too long, and I need you right now." She said in a heated frenzy, nearly ripping his pants as she yanked them off his legs. Peter's dark eyes sparked in amazement at the fact that Dani was literally man handling him. Not that he really minded, it was incredibly sexy.

Once she had him naked on her bed, she yanked her panties off and climbed back on top of him, not bothering to remove her skirt as she clambered. Peter said nothing about her state of dress, he found it to be kind hot that she left it on.

"Whatever you say, ma'am."

Straddling his hips, Dani positioned herself over his hardened dick, easing herself down onto him, gasping as he filled her completely.

Peter took a deep, shuddering breath at the wet, tight heat enveloping him. She was right, it had been too long. He grasped her hips tightly in his hands as Dani rocked herself forward slowly as though savoring the feeling of him inside her. She then began rolling her hips faster, pushing herself harder against him as she picked up her pace.

Leaning forward, she braced her hands on Peter's chest as she bounced somehow faster with complete abandon. Peter released another shaky breath, his hands attempting to slow her movements. Dani was moving too fast and felt too good, he knew he wouldn't last long if she kept up that speed.

He snatched her up in his arms, rolling her onto her back then crawled on top of her, pushing her legs back open with his hips. Peter roughly pushed into her, his hand trailing down to rub her underneath her skirt. She loudly cried out, her foggy brain managing to make the connection that they were fully alone, and they could be as loud as they wanted.

Peter pressed his fingertips harder against her clit in fast circles, desperately focusing on her as he fought for composure to hold back his building release. He was already so, so close. Her hands dug into his shoulders forcefully, feeling her muscles around his dick clench as her body began to tremble. Her soft, pleasurable whimpers and moans were not helping his cause.

"Uhh, fuck, you feel so good, baby." Peter groaned in a deep, sexy voice, pushing her even closer. Dani's breathing turned ragged as her hand twisted up in his hair, pulling him closer as she violently fell over the edge, waves of intense pleasure lapping throughout her being. Subconsciously, she was grateful there was no one in the house since she was straight up screaming Peter's name as she came hard.

Feeling Dani climax under him, Peter finally let himself go, slamming into her a few more times before his own body exploded, moaning loudly himself as his body shook on top of her. His vision blurring momentarily from the sheer power of his release.

Having come down slightly, Dani chuckled in utter satisfaction.

"I most definitely missed this.' She paused, glancing up into his face as they both panted heavily. 'I don't care how old we get, this,' Dani gestured between them, 'is still happening."

Peter heartily laughed, kissing her temple then her cheek, moving to her mouth for a tender kiss. "You won't have any arguments from me."

He rolled off her, slapping a hand to his forehead as his body fought for some sort of composure.

Yeah, he definitely missed this, too.

Rolling up onto her elbow, Dani smiled down at him, her hand gliding gently up his stomach to his chest and back down a couple times.

"Alright, I'll say it but only in these circumstances."

He furrowed his eyebrows, looking up at her perplexed. "Say what?"

Her smiled turned devious.

"You're most definitely a god."

He stared blankly up a her for a moment, her words sinking in before bursting into laughter. Once he calmed down, he wiped at his eyes, looking around the room searchingly.

"Well, we're not hurtling towards the sun, so that's a start."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	7. C- 28: There Will Be No Ditto-ing, Missy

****A/N: Hello, this chapter is a bit more carnal than my previous chapters. I'd say you've been warned but you're here. Reading the mature chapters to the main story. Point proven. ;-P**

**Also, this will be the last chapter of the mature companion to the main story of 'When He's Needed Most' especially being that there's only one chapter left of the whole shebang anyway. Enjoy!**

**Song Inserts:**

**Bay City Rollers- I Only Want To Be With You (Look for _*GOTG* _after the scene break)**

**AC/DC- You Shook Me All Night Long (Ohhh, you'll see it for yourself, haha.)**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: There Will Be No Ditto-ing, Missy**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dani sighed sadly, sliding Peter's communicator back into his man purse –err—knapsack. She had tried fruitlessly for three days now to get a hold of Gamora with no answer each time, having to leave video messages instead. The menu indicated that her messages were unchecked until earlier that same day, showing that each one had been watched but still no reply.

It sucked being left on 'Read'.

Still, she tried not to let the disappointment overshadow what was to be a joyful time. Peter and herself had decided on the most intimate of gatherings possible. Neither caring that it wouldn't be strictly legal, they cleared out the living room of her parents' house, making room for themselves, Rocket, Drax, Groot, Amelia and their new friend, Mantis. The 'out of town' guests were expected to arrive sometime today.

Dani still had her heart set on Gamora showing but being that tomorrow was the big day, she wasn't holding her breath. They had been tight lipped about what they were planning, not cluing Amelia in on what was about to happen. Dani reiterated time and time again that they were simply having a small get together with friends.

Plopping into her white wooden desk chair, Dani pulled open the drawer and withdrew three hefty packets of manila envelopes, sorting through the legal documents that she had slaved over to complete on such short notice. Her eyes scanned through the last will and testament of her brother. Being that Terry knew he was on borrowed time, he had all his ducks in a row by drawing up his will and leaving his estate solely to Dani, including his half of the money he received when they sold the family company. Between her inheritance and what she left of her own buyout share, if they chose to stay and lead an average life, Peter and Dani's great-grandchildren could easily live comfortably.

However, Dani had other plans for Terry's share right from the start. Peter's recent arrival was quite serendipitous, coinciding with the arrival of completed paperwork. Dani knew that there was no way she could ever find a use for that much money. She opted to donate part of it to various charities such as cancer research in honor of Terry and contributing to several orphanage group homes. Thinking that if things had been different, Peter may have ended up in such a place if not for her family or his grandparents. The line of thought saddened her greatly.

Speaking of Peter, she heard the shower shut off in her connecting bathroom as she poured over the documents, signing the last few pages that needed to be done. Not having her brother, her original lawyer, to consult her through the process, Dani was left no choice then to use her parents' lawyer. Besides, she didn't want to have to waste time with finding a new one with whom she wasn't familiar. She still needed to finish this off quickly before her appointment with the lawyer and notary to square away some last-minute details pertaining to Terry's will.

Hearing the bathroom door open into her room, Dani slid the paperwork into her leather briefcase then turned in her chair towards Peter. He waltzed casually into the room; wearing only a bath towel wrapped around his waist as he used another to dry his hair.

"What was that?" He inquired, throwing the hair towel into her hamper then pointed to her briefcase.

"The last of the paperwork on Terry's will. I gotta meet with my lawyer in an hour." She replied, standing up to glance at her bedside clock. She walked over to her closet, pulling out what she had previously picked out to wear to the appointment. Strong arms wrapped around her from behind, lips skimmed along her exposed neck, a coy smile forming on her face.

"No, no, no. Behave yourself, sir. I gotta be out the door soon and I have no time for any of your sexual shenanigans." Dani said firmly, playfully swapping at his arms. Peter's hands had other ideas though, moving down and sliding inside the waistband of her pajama shorts, gripping possessively at her hips.

"Not even a quick nooner?" He muttered into her hair, trying to distract her.

"It's 9:00am, not exactly noon. I have things I need to finalize today. I'll be just a few hours. You can spend some quality time with Amelia."

Dani bit back a laugh as she added the last suggestion.

Once the tenacious redhead realized that Dani wasn't going to crack, she turned her Spanish Inquisition about what they were planning to Peter. He wasn't as immune to Amelia's constant prattling and nagging as she was. Dani felt him instantly freeze up behind her, tension radiating off him like a stretched coil.

"No! You can't leave me here with her. She's driving me crazy. I almost let 'it' slip this morning when you were in the shower and she cornered me in the kitchen. She won't take no for an answer." He begged, turning her around to face him. Dani could see the desperation in his eyes but there was nothing she could do for him. She leaned up and lightly kissed his lips in a chaste peck.

"Time to toughen up, buttercup. I must go, and you need to be here if the others show up. You'll be fine. If she gets too inquisitive, just ask her what 'The Real Housewives of Atlanta' is and she will bore the pants off you for at least an hour with that." She instructed, her fingers stealthily undoing the knot of his waist towel. It dropped to the floor around their feet. Her eyes trailed down brazenly, her gaze turning heated as she met his.

Peter's mouth opened but not fast enough. Dani pressed a finger softly to his lips, silencing him.

"Now, you hold that thought until I get back. I'll make it up to you tonight, I promise." She whispered, giving him one more deep kiss, nibbling on Peter's bottom lip before pulling away.

"Tease." He muttered as she unhooked her outfit from the closet door, moving around him to change. She gave his bare ass a firm slap as she moved by him, causing him to yelp in the process.

"Oh, my dear fiancé, if you only knew what I have in store for you." She said seductively, shooting him a sultry look over her shoulder before closing the bathroom door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_***GOTG***_

Pulling into her parents' round about driveway a few hours later blaring Bay City Rollers 'I Only Want To Be With You', Dani's heart leapt joyfully upon spotting the spaceship parked in the massive backyard. Forgetting about the bags in the trunk, she hopped out of the car, running as carefully as she could in her high heels on the walkway leading to the guest house. She opened the kitchen door, her eyes scanning the room.

The sight that greeted her was bizarre as possible but welcoming, nonetheless.

Seated at the breakfast nook, Drax, Rocket and Peter were laughing about something that Dani didn't catch over a beer. As strange as it was, Dani's mind procured an image slightly different than the one she was witnessing. She imagined that Peter was having a guys' night with faceless buddies of his, watching them argue over some random baseball game in his imaginary mancave. The image was appealing but felt somehow askew. Not the image itself but imagining there being anyone else there besides the odd group that was right in front of her. She gave her head a solid shake, banishing the thought as she pushed the kitchen door closed.

"It's a good thing I picked up more beer. This lot will surely drink me out of house and home." She called out, pulling everyone's attention. Drax's face lit up upon seeing her.

"Dani! How great it is to see you again." Drax exclaimed happily, leaping up from the stool he was sitting on. She moved quickly around the kitchen island.

"Incoming hug. Prepare to deal with it." She exclaimed, moving in fast to hug the large man. Wrapping her arms around his massive shoulders, Dani squeezed him tightly, releasing a squeal when he not only returned the hug but lifted her off her feet, swinging her around in spot.

"Still don't own a shirt I see." She remarked, pulling away to look him over.

"Unfortunately, no. I have sensitive nipples, they chafe easily." He replied, deadpan, causing her to snort in amusement.

"God, I've missed you, Drax." She grinned widely at him, her eyes drifting over to Rocket.

"Hello Rocket. It's good to see you."

He shrugged nonchalantly, taking a sip of his beer.

"Uh well, you too. You're welcome by the way, for bringing your boy toy back. It became too depressing watching Quill wallowing in his room in misery to 'Baby Come Back'. I figured it was time to dump him off on your doorstep like a drunken prom date." He replied sarcastically. Dani hid her amusement, knowing full well that he did, in fact, miss her so she settled for smiling knowingly at him.

"I thank you for that, nonetheless. I 'sorta' missed you too."

"I Am Groot!"

Dani's head whipped around, her gaze following the sound to the counter of the nook, her face beaming.

"Of course, I missed you the most, little guy. Wow look at you! You've grown a few inches. I hardly recognize you." She gushed, scooping Groot up and placed him on her shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her neck, giving her a tiny but tight hug.

"I Am Groot."

"I know, buddy. It's wonderful seeing you again, too." She replied, using her index and middle finger to gently pat his back affectionately.

"Wait. You understand him?" Rocket asked, looking mildly shocked.

"Yeah, I was beginning to tune into his 'frequency' right when I was leaving. I was worried that I would lose it though. It's been a while." Dani, Groot still on her shoulder, moved over to Peter's side, wrapping her arm around his lower back.

"Just out of curiosity, do you think it looks a bit suspicious having a spaceship parked in my backyard?" She casually observed, glancing up at Peter.

He shrugged, indifferently. "I figured it wasn't a big deal. There's no neighbors close by and your road dead ends into the driveway. We'll be alright."

Dani simply nodded in resignation, not really caring enough to argue. Everyone in town already thought she was nuts. She glanced around the room quizzically.

"Where's—"

As if on cue, Amelia bounced down the stairs, a dark-haired woman with huge, dark eyes following closely behind her. She'd be lying if she said that she wasn't taken back by her large eyes, not to mention the bug like antennas on her forehead. The dark-haired lady glanced shyly over towards Dani.

"Hey Dee, I was showing Mantis here where the bathroom is." Amelia piped in, grabbing a beer out of the fridge, offering one to Mantis. She gingerly accepted the can, flipping the cold beverage around in her hands curiously.

"It's beer. Gets you drunk but tastes like piss." She said, taking a swig of her own, hopping unceremoniously onto the kitchen counter.

"How would you know what urine tastes like?" The woman asked innocently, her voice gentle despite the roasting she just unknowingly laid out.

Dani snorted, ungraciously spewing beer out of her nose, coughing and laughing rolled together from witnessing the dumbfounded expression on Amelia's face. It wasn't often that someone managed to stump Amelia into speechlessness. She snatched a handful of napkins off the counter by the kitchen sink, wiping at the beer escaping from her facial orifices.

"And I like you already. I'm Dani Patrick." She greeted, extending her hand to Mantis who simply stared at it, perplexed.

"Go ahead, Mantis. It's a traditional Earth greeting, you're supposed to shake it." Drax interjected, nodding to Dani.

Mantis glanced unsure down at her own hand then moved forward, placing hers in Dani's. A warm smile danced across her face, the tips of her antennae glowing in a warm, faint light.

"You're happy, to see your friends again. I can also feel the love you possess for Peter, that bond is quite strong.' Her pretty face scrunched up. 'You are also excited yet saddened by something, something happening very soon—"

Dani ripped her hand away.

"What are you talking about?" She snapped, not understanding what the hell Mantis was going on about. Peter straight up face palmed his forehead.

"Crap, sorry Dani. I forgot to mention that Mantis is an empath."

Like that was supposed to explain anything.

"Huh?"

While unloading the groceries out of the trunk of her car, Peter proceeded to explain to her that Mantis had the ability to feel peoples' emotions by simply touching their skin. Returning to the kitchen with her arms loaded with paper bags galore, Dani just nodded. She should've been at the point where nothing surprised her anymore. Just when she thought that the universe couldn't be any more unique, it threw another curve ball at her head.

"That would have been nice to know. She could've blown the surprise." She whispered, glancing over her shoulder to ensure that her and Peter were alone in the kitchen. She busied herself with prepping the ingredients for tonight's dinner, lasagna. This recipe had been her mother's mother and it never failed to impress. Peter pulled himself up onto the counter of the breakfast nook, watching Dani as she prepared the pasta. He offered to help though his knowledge of cooking was sorely limited.

Thankfully, she declined the assistance, wanting to handle this particular dish herself. Call it being anal retentive, but she was particular about her family's recipes. Peter opted to 'sit there and look pretty', using Dani's emasculating words. He wasn't at all insulted by her statement, he simply wanted to be in her proximity, so he settled for keeping her company and making light conversation.

Loading the casserole dish into the oven, Dani noticed that the discussion they were having seemed to die off, signaling to her that Peter had something working away in that brain of his. She picked up her wine glass off the stove top, taking a sip of her Riesling before turning towards him.

"What's on your mind, babe?"

Surely enough, there was a prevalent scowl marring his handsome features, as he was lost in his thoughts. He contemplated his words, opening and closing his mouth a handful of times before finally finding his words.

"I was thinking about what Mantis said earlier when she read your feelings." He admitted, not fully explaining himself. Dani couldn't see what his point could be.

"Ok, so?"

He hopped off the counter, stepping closer towards her warily.

"You're not having second thoughts about tomorrow, are you?"

Of course, Peter would assume that she was doubting her feelings about marrying him. She knew that he forgave her for breaking his heart and abandoning him, but it was reasonable that there would still be some lingering insecurity. She couldn't blame him for feeling so.

Knowing that she needed to reassure him, Dani closed the distance separating them, cupping his face in her hands as she stood on her tip toes, kissing him deeply. She willed all her love and devotion outwards, hoping to convey to Peter just how much she felt for him. Pulling away, she leaned up even more while pulling his head down, kissing his forehead in a calming gesture.

"Of course not. I'm counting down the minutes until I can call you mine, Peter. You heard what Mantis said, that's the part I'm excited about. It's the deciding on staying or going that saddens me."

Peter wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. "And have you made a decision?"

Dani bit her lip, nodding up at him.

"And?"

"And ruin the surprise? No, I think not. You'll have your answer tomorrow. Don't be impatient." She kissed him briefly once more before moving away, taking a sip of her wine.

The jovial, laughter emanating from the adjacent living room brought a smile to her face. She wasn't accustomed to hearing so much noise echoing through the small guest house. Well, besides Amelia's normally sarcastic voice booming through the dwelling. It was a most welcomed sound indeed.

Drax's voice was now the one thundering out to her.

"Dani! You have quite the movie selection. Come pick one out."

Peter's smile now matched hers as he glanced down to her. "We're being beckoned."

"Come on, I'll put on Footloose for you."

His face lit up, taking her offered hand in his. "You know me so well, Sun Ray."

They headed into the living room, hand in hand.

"You guys ready to see the infamous Kevin Bacon?" He asked rhetorically.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

With nearly everyone that Dani and Peter cared about in the universe at one table, sharing a delicious meal, they looked at each other as they finished. Peter stealthily nodded to her, signaling it was time. Dani cleared her throat, subconsciously straightening her top.

"Peter and I have an announcement to make. There's another reason why we gathered everyone together tonight, something special." Dani announced, glancing happily over to Peter next to her.

Drax laughed joyfully.

"You're with child. I knew it. I was telling Mantis that you have that glow about you, and you are filling out. Congratulations." He loudly boasted, appearing thrilled. Dani didn't know whether to be more offended at the interruption or the fact that she was pretty sure Drax just called her fat.

"No, we're not pregnant, Drax. Jeez. We're getting married tomorrow. In my parents' home at four o'clock and we want you all to be there." She said, holding Peter's hand under the table to steady her.

Amelia stared at them, shellshocked, her mouth hanging wide open.

"But…how… how could you keep this from me? What kind of wedding? It's simplistic, isn't it? What about all the planning we talked about when we were younger? And no time for a bachelorette party! I'm feeling jipped here, Patrick." She floundered, looking between the two of them in shock.

"A simple congrats would suffice, Unsinkable.' Dani snipped. 'Way to go on making this about you. Again."

Her words seemed to catch her off guard. Amelia closed her mouth, staring at Dani momentarily before getting up and squatting down next to Dani, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry, Dee. You know how I get sometimes. Of course, congratulations are in order, for both of you. I'm so happy for you, Hun."

Amelia pulled back, tears shining in her eyes.

"But how's this going to happen? You said he was declared dead. How's it going to be legal?"

Rocket jumped off his chair, heading over to the fridge across the room. "Yeah, congrats and all but I feel like getting another beer. I have a feeling I'm going to need lots of alcohol to get through the next 24 hours."

Mantis, having been quiet for most of the meal and during their announcement, turned towards Drax, looking confused. "What is 'getting married'? Is it like getting a pet?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Well, that could've gone better." Dani said sarcastically, kicking off her high heels, rubbing her sore feet as she plopped down on their bed. Peter pulled his gray long sleeved shirt off then nestled in next to her, pushing her hands away as he propped her feet up on his lap. He rubbed her left foot tenderly, massaging the aching appendage, earning a deep thankful moan from Dani.

"I thought it went surprisingly well."

She released an airy chuckle. The man had a valid point.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Could've gone a lot worse." She moaned when his fingers rubbed a particularly sore spot in the arch of her right foot.

Peter moved her feet from his lap, kicking off his boots then climbed back onto the bed. He leaned down, peppering feather light kisses up her exposed calf, making his way to her knee, eliciting a pleasurable sigh from her.

"Big day tomorrow. We should get some sleep." She interrupted his trek up her leg, taunting him since Dani knew what was swirling around in that mind of his.

Peter snorted obnoxiously, pushing the thin fabric of her skirt higher up her thighs, his lips continuing to graze her skin softly.

"Don't even think about it, soon to be Mrs. Quill. You still owe me from earlier. I don't forget so easily." He murmured against her inner thigh, his fingers reaching up under her skirt and wrapping around the straps of her panties. Dani smiled down at him before leaning to sit up.

"Neither do I." Her voice filled with promising promiscuity.

Peter leaned back, making room for Dani to fully sit up. Placing her palms on his chest, she pushed against him, successfully flipping him onto his back in a show of dominance.

"Stay here." She ordered in a tone that dared him to do otherwise. Climbing off the bed, she opened her top drawer of her dresser as Peter's eyes followed her movements, intrigued.

"Scoot up the bed."

"Why?" Peter questioned curiously even though he was dutifully moving already. A devious smile was the only acknowledgement he received. Dani steadily climbed up on top of him, straddling his hips.

"Give me your arm." She ordered, gripping his hand and lifted it to the wrought iron headboard, producing a dark blue silk scarf. Peter's eyes widened dramatically, his heart rate quickening.

"You're feeling adventurous tonight." He observed, chuckling as his arousal grew more heated at seeing this side of Dani. She made quick work on tying his hand to the post, doing the same with his other hand with a secondary scarf with the same matched proficiency. Peter eyed her handiwork critically, his gaze turning to hers with playful amusement, as if he were simply humoring her attempt to bind him.

"You do know that I'm a legendary outlaw? I've escaped more bondage than you could comprehend."

Dani raised a challenging eyebrow, smiling wickedly at his blatantly cocky demeanor.

"Well then, by all means Houdini, escape." She insisted, using the same cocky tone that he had used.

"Maybe I will." He countered. It was painfully obvious that Peter took the remark as a personal challenge. Dani's smile grew wider and smugger the longer Peter fought with the restraints. Freeing himself from the fashion accessory prison proved to be more tedious than escaping Gitmo. Sweat beading on his brow from exertion, he relented, slumping back against the pillow staring up at her in disbelief.

"How the hell—"

"My dad was an avid sailor, remember? I spent half of my childhood on a boat, picked up a few tricks that are now essentially useful. Don't you think? She asked rhetorically as she leaned down, pressing her lips to his neck, nipping at his pulse point. Peter released an uncharacterizable yelp, his body quivered in delight. Dani's mouth moved lower, grazing over the taut skin of his chest, still nipping here and there as she slid down his body.

"So now that we've established the fact that you're at my mercy, you better behave." She cooed as she unbuckled his belt, unzipping his zipper at an excruciatingly slow pace.

Peter couldn't resist; compliance wasn't in his nature. "And if I don't?"

Dani had pulled his pants and boxers off his legs and was now sliding her hands up his inner things as slowly as she did with his zipper. She purposely paused at his baiting question, staring innocently up at him with wide eyes.

"Then I stop. I'll untie you and we get to have a full, restful night's sleep." She explained. Her hands started moving up, stopping centimeters from where Peter was dying for her to touch.

"Do you want me to stop?" She suggested in a low, dangerous tone as she firmly rubbed his upper thigh muscles, bringing his shaft to full attention. Her request sounded profane, as if he could get any sleep right now with the alertness coursing through him from Dani's touch.

"God, no." His words tumbling off his lips in a rush as his hands pulled at his bindings, sounding quite desperate even though he was not above pleading.

"You're sure?" Dani reiterated, teasing him as she took her torture a step further. She ran her index finger gently up his shaft, circling the head of his dick causing his hips to buck upward at the brief contact. He released a moan of increasing frustration.

"You're killing me, Dani." He gritted out through clenched teeth, straining his binds once again.

Dani smirked at him as she wrapped her fingers around his length, moving her hand up and down maddeningly slow. Peter groaned at the sensation of finally feeling her touch him, his hips jerking up again, needing more. She stilled, pushing his hip down with her free hand.

"Stay still or its bedtime." She ordered, resuming her movements on him only when Peter went deathly still, hearing him grumble under his breath but chose to ignore it.

Her hand continued stroking him, picking up speed momentarily to only slow back down, enjoying the fact that Peter was now fully panting. Dani shimmied up, kissing him deeply as she pumped her hand faster than slowing again. Peter pulled hard on his restraints, his hands physically aching to touch her. Realizing that Dani was straddling his left thigh, he lifted his leg, trying to rub her center with his thigh. She couldn't suppress the tiny moan as his leg made direct contact with its target. She pulled back from his kiss, pulling herself away from his body all together, her hand included. Peter audibly cried out from the loss of contact.

"Wait—don't—"

"This is my show, remember? Now, we're going to have to take the slower route." She playfully pouted at him, slipping off the bed. Thinking that she was stopping, Peter lost all composure.

"Baby—please—you can't leave me like this."

Dani sauntered over to her dresser, turning back to wink at him before dimming the lamp and fiddled with her stereo controls. Peter's frustration was beginning to skyrocket.

"Dani—"

A familiar guitar riff echoed out of the speakers as Dani slowly began to sway, allowing the melody to flow over her. Right when the drums joined in on AC/DC's 'You Shook Me All Night Along', Dani, her back facing Peter, dipped low to the ground, popping back up while arching her back and shaking her hips to the rhythm. Peter, blown away by what was happening right in front of him, fell silent, his eyes drinking in the sight of Dani dancing provocatively for him.

She spun around, facing him as she swung her hips. Taking perfectly timed steps towards the bed, Dani leaned forward and yanked her hair tie loose, freeing her curly, wild hair. She placed her hands on the edge of the bed, using it to center herself as she swung her head in time with the song then gazed up deviously at Peter as she continued to move.

"My dear Peter, you are marrying a dancer after all. I do have a few tricks up my sleeve." She purred in a low, sexy voice as she ran her hands up her thighs, her skirt lifting with the movement, giving him a quick peek at her hot pink and black thong. Her blood drumming in her ears as Peter stared breathlessly at her body, he clenched the scarves in a white knuckled grip.

Feeling more confidant, Dani dipped low again, running her hands up over her chest to the top button of her blouse. She undid each button with surprisingly steady hands while rolling her hips to the beat, never taking her eyes off his. Once undone, she slipped the shirt off her shoulders, flinging it across the room before turning to the side and slowly unzipped the zipper on the hip of her skirt. The material now pooling around her feet, she turned away from him, hooking her thumbs on the straps of her thong. She teasingly pulled one side halfway down then the other to only pull them right back up as she shook her hips.

Turning back around, she kneeled on the bed as she crawled forward, pausing to lean up on her knees and unhook the front clasp of her matching lace bra.

Peter, holding his breath, exhaled erratically when Dani removed her bra, tossing it up at him playfully. The discarded article bounced off his face then slid down to hang haphazardly on his shoulder. He laughed shakily, his dark eyes betraying him as he gazed up at her, giving Dani a brief peek of the storm brewing within him. Warm chills washed over her from what she witnessed in those murky depths. She began to wonder if she was about to unleash a force to be reckoned with when she did untie Peter. The thought stirred at her emotions, silently craving that to be the case.

"Just you wait until I'm free of these restraints. Oh, the things I'm going to do to that body." Peter promised, his lust filled voice sending jolts through Dani, shooting directly to the apex of her legs causing her to visible quiver which did not go unnoticed by Peter. Locking herself down, she shot him an aloof look, utterly sure that she had failed miserably at that endeavor. They both knew all too well that Peter knew exactly how to ignite that smoldering fire within her.

"Promises, promises." She purred, leaning forward as an evil and equally vindictive thought ran through her mind. She dipped her head low, running her tongue up Peter's entire length in an excruciatingly slow and torturous manner.

A shuddering gasp ripped from his chest, his hips thrusting upwards violently, unable to stop himself. Dani kissed her way up his stomach, purposely rubbing her breasts over his dick, her stomach sliding gently along his tip. Straddling his lap, she grinded her center hard on him as her lips continued to tease his neck. She slid her hands up the length of Peter's bound arms, hovering over his restraints.

"Do I dare?" She whispered breathily into his ear, her fingers caressing the top of his. Reaching his limit of her teasing him, he thrusted upwards again, his rock-hard erection rubbing against her wet thong, sending more jolts through her.

"I'm begging you, please baby." He growled into her ear, his teeth nipping at the incredibly sensitive spot below her ear that he knew reduced Dani into a puddle of quivering nerves.

All self-control gone at that one love bite, Dani's hands flew to the scarves, undoing the knots with shaky resolve, freeing his hands. Her head spun at how fast Peter lunged forward, snatching her up like a predator attacking its sought prey. His arms moved like lightning striking, pushing her backwards onto the bed. He ripped at her thong, tearing the sheer material in the process to remove the offensive garment savagely from her body. Pushing her legs apart and up, Peter roughly thrusted himself into her, hammering into her wet center almost painfully, giving Dani nearly zero warning.

Dani buried her face into his neck, stifling her scream of ecstasy as Peter moved at a dizzying pace, like a madman with no restraint. Any control he had ever possessed had been stripped away, torn to shreds from all of Dani's excessive teasing. Bracing one arm by her head, he hooked his other arm under her knee, pulling her leg higher up over his shoulder to grind himself deeper into her depth, not caring in the slightest how loud they were being. Gasping raggedly and feeling lightheaded, Dani clung to him, holding on for dear life as a blissful smile overtook her face at the powerful sensation wreaking havoc on her system.

There was no way in this world that she would be able to hold onto her composure for long. The only thing she could do was to hold on and ride out the raging storm.

The many times they had sex, some gentle and passionate lovemaking and other times rougher and desire laced but this, it was straight up fucking. It was the most intense and primal experience she ever had.

Peter moved his free hand, grasping her hip and pulling her harder upwards to meet his movements, nearly lifting her off the bed with each thrust. Primal growls and groans escaped his lips that only served to fuel Dani's oncoming release. Digging her fingers into the back of his neck, Dani clamped her other hand over her mouth, muffling her strangled cry as her body exploded in a mind shattering orgasm. Her whole-body twitching as she shook underneath his weight.

Feeling his own threatening to push him over the edge, Peter tangled his hand up in Dani's curls, pulling her head to the side, forcefully kissing her exposed, sweat dampened neck. The convulsing of her inner walls triggered the familiar tightening that he longed for. Peter slammed into her once more, his release tearing through him like a tsunami. His lips on her heated skin were replaced by teeth, biting the sensitive skin of her neck more roughly than he had meant to, eliciting a shuddering, gasping cry from Dani, a mix of pleasure and pain. Panting heavily, she lazily ran her hands up and down his back before squeezing his shaking body tightly in her embrace, never wanting to let him go.

"Fuck." She cursed, breathing out shakily as her vision slowly returned to her.

Peter propped himself on his elbows, his hands caressing and pushing her wild hair out of her face as his heart still thundered away in his chest, his lungs fighting to slow his breathing.

"You're welcome." He gloated, his panting making Dani almost miss what he had said. His playful expression turned worried upon seeing the red mark he had left on her neck. 'Oh god, are you ok?"

Dani all but purred in contentment, ignoring his smart ass first remark. "I'm more than ok. That was insane, incredible. I don't want to ever leave this bed. I honestly don't think I physically can. And I'm fine, stop worrying."

Her eyes softened, turning to look up at his, the dim light across the room made his face hard to see but Dani had every curve and line committed to memory.

"I love you so much." She whispered, rubbing his cheek tenderly with her palm then running it through his hair, massaging his scalp with her fingertips.

Peter's eyes drifted shut, thoroughly enjoying the feel of her playing with his hair as he grinned like a fool; he never got tired of hearing those words leave her perfect lips.

"Good because in sixteen hours, you're gonna be stuck with me."

Dani smirked up at him. "Ditto."

His eyes lazily slid open, staring challengingly down at her.

"That better not be your wedding vows."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
